Painful memories
by Azumiya Satsuki
Summary: Sakamaki Izayoi is a boy with many memories, many painful memories. Until now he managed to hide it well, but when he is suddenly reminded of his past experiences, he starts to break down. He starts to remember the sadness from losing someone close, he starts to feel scared and defenseless. What happened to him when he was still in his world and what will his friends do?
1. Hot springs

Hello there! This is my very first fanfiction, I have always wanted to write something but... well, my english isn't actually on such a level to write something so great. I'm learning four languages and english is my third (I'm fourteen years old), so don't expect anything hilarious :D Anyway, I will do my best to make it readable! If there is anything wrong, please inform me, so I can avoid it next time :)

* * *

Chapter 1: Hot springs

For the first time, even black rabbit was bored to death. No gift games were held, nothing was happening in the city and the 'No names' were just gazing into sky with an indifferent face.

„Jin, where are children?" Black rabbit asked out of boredom.

„Lili said, that they will be playing by the river" answered the head of the community as his face was glued to the table in a garden.

Even Asuka joined the conversation: „Must be having fun" a dry laughter escaped from her mouth. „much more fun then we are" She was sitting on a grass and poking You. The animal lover didn't mind her and played with cat.

„Hey, Izayoi-san! You are way too calm, are you sick?" Asuka asked sarcastically a certain blond-haired boy lying on the ground with his back turned on them. Girl waited for an answer but everything she got was an awkward silence. Normally, the hyperactive boy would start searching for challenges or he would just run to the forest and... well and do something not-possible-for-mere-human.

The black rabbit also found it strange that the teen was just lying on grass and listening to their conversation, so she stood up and walked to him. „Izayoi-san?" she called him, but no response was heard. The blue-haired girl went closer and that's when she found out why he was so quiet. The most problematic child was so bored and affected by this calm, hot and nice day that he fell asleep. She stared at the sleeping face and thought: 'He is actually very cute, when he sleeps' and chuckled.

„Black rabbit, what are you-" Jin wanted to ask but was interrupted by the blue haired rabbit with a finger on pink lips saying one thing: He is sleeping, shhh!

„Let's do something, It's too boring" You said with a monotonous voice. She was already losing her patience and sat down. „Asuka, Black rabbit, Jin, let's do something"

„We'd like to but what?" the rabbit answered desperately. Silence.

„What about hot springs?" suddenly a familiar voice suggested. It was a small, yet cute blond vampire Leticia.

„Leticia-sama!" the rabbit said loudly, completely forgetting the sleeping one. „What are you doing here? I thought you were busy"

„I have already finished my tasks" was all she said. Then, again, she suggested: „Jin, what about hot springs? Everyone of us was working hard, so I thought this would be a great chance to relax"

„That could do" the Long haired brunette agreed.

„Yeah" the other brown-haired girl nodded.

Jin was thinking about it, why not? It's true that they were having a lot of work lately and a day or two in hot springs would be nice. „I think It's a good idea" he said with a soft voice.

„Aren't you guys quite noisy?" suddenly a boy voice asked. It was none other than Izayoi who just sat up and sleepily yawned.

„Ah? Izayoi-san? Did we wake you up?" The rabbit said.

„Yeah, you were the noisiest of them all. Especially when that loli vampire appeared. It was like someone was screaming into my ears" he chuckled as he saw the blue haired girl half angrily and half apologetically stuttering: „W-well I'm sorry f-for that!"

„Well? It's decided, we are going to hot springs this evening so get ready!" Asuka enthusiastically declared and stood up together with You.

„As you wish, Ojou-sama" Izayoi sarcastically said amused by her face saying 'shut it'

And so, the six of them went back into the 'No names' mansion and started preparing themself for the plan they just made.

* * *

Well, this is the first chapter. I know it's still boring, but don't worry! I have many ideas blooming in my head! Anyway, please tell me if there are some mistakes, cause I'm not very confident that it is right :I Well, see ya! :)


	2. Darkness

Well, here is my next chapter, I hope you'll like it :)

* * *

Chapter 2: Darkness

„Ah, this is the best" Asuka happily said while enjoying herself in a hot bath with closed eyes.

„Indeed!" Black rabbit agreed with a face that looked like it was melting. It was a great feeling, warm water let her relax and forget about all the things. Nothing mattered, there was just a comfortable and satisfying pleasure. Then the silence has been broken once again by the same person:

„Kasukabe-san, are you sure pets are allowed here?" a long-haired brunette doubtfully mentioned as she saw her friend cuddling with Calico cat.

„I don't know" was all she said. „But I won't let Calico cat into water, don't worry" You assured as she whispered something to the cat. And so they started a conversation about various things that had nothing in common.

„Leticia-sama, why did you insisted on going to hot springs?" Black rabbit asked out of curiousity and stared at a vampire.

„Yeah, is there any particular reason you wanted to go here? Not that it wasn't a good idea" Asuka joined.

The small blond just stayed quiet and then finally replied: „I just wanted to talk to you about something in private" and put on a serious face.

„Is something wrong? Did anything happen during your trip?" the blue-haired started panicking. The vampire denied it and continued: „I didn't want to talk about it before boys. That's why I wanted to go to this place. Only girls are here"

„Well, does that mean it's a girl matter?" The authoritative one wondered. Leticia nodded and with a reluctant voice said: I-I might have fallen in love..."

Everyone was just staring at her. _Are my ears tricking me? _was in their mind. That Leticia, the pure-blood vampire, was in love with someone?!

"Wait, are you serious?!" Asuka tried to asked with a amused voice.

A tiny girl nodded and let everyone sink into a awkward silence...

Silence

* * *

„It's so hot" a simple complain escaped Izayoi's mouth and proved that he was rather annoyed. That teen never liked hot springs, actually he tried to avoid them as muh as possible. _Then why the heck didn't I decline?! _he scolded himself. He didn't find this heat, hot steam and humidity soothing nor comfortable like other ones did. „It's so damn** hot** here!"

„Well, that's not suprising, Izayoi-san. We are at hot springs after all" the young boy, Jin, reminded him. „Izayoi-san, do you by any chance hate heat?"

„Hm? Yeah, probably" the blond answered and gazed at the sky full of stars. It was a nice sight._ At least it is open-aired here_ he thought. Then he directed his attention at a tiny one: „Hey, I'm kinda scared you're gonna drown yourself with that small body of yours"

A sign of embarrassment was seen in 'No name's' master's face. It apparently meant: You. Are. Small.

"You don't have to worry about that, I'm not _that_ short" he snapped a little angrily and stared at the teen with those big eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry!" he chuckled and apologized to the child. Then he leaned his head on a wall and fixed his view at the sky, again. It was uncomfortable, he just wanted to get out, but something didn't let him. Maybe his own laziness?

"Izayoi-san?" Jin started a conversation. "Do you think that our community will get its name and flag back?" he asked rather concerned and looked at a purple-eyed one.

The latter stayed silent for a while, his reaction was getting kind of slow. The blond sighted and finally answered: "Of course it will!" then his voice softened and fell silent. "We will get the name, flag and pride back. We will defeat the demon lord and no one will get hurt" he assured the cute child next to him. _This is wierd _he said to himself. _why is everything so dull?_

"But the only strength we have are you, Kudou-san, Kasukabe-san and Black rabbit, whereas the other guilds have many other powerful members. Not to mention their leaders have to be much more experienced and stronger than I am... I'm really worried. We are still very vulnerable and they can destroy us if they decide to" Jin added.

"Wrong." Izayoi simply said. "Even though Kasukabe, Ojou, Black rabbit and me are the only ones who can take part in Gift games, we _are_ strong, stronger than a mere community." he stayed quiet for a while and studied every single bright thing in the endless and dark sky. "Kasukabe is capable of many things, she can be a great spy or someone who would tell us about things outside, an observer, since she can speak with animals. Her physical strength is also remarkable, right? Even though she doesn't speak too much, she thinks a lot. She always consider her words and perfectly understand people's mind. Kasukabe is friendly and loyal. Her mind doesn't allow her to lie or be dishonest, so you can always trust her.  
Asuka can be very motivational and, as her gift shows, authoritative. She is also quite experienced in battle and strategies and have a very... interesting aura around her that tells you 'everything is possible'. She may not be as strong as Kasukabe but with that commanding gift of hers she can get us informations, manipulate with an enemy and also influence stuffs like plants and animals. That girl is very passionate if it comes to missions or tasks and makes you feel at ease.  
And you already know what kind of person Black rabbit is. She never lets you down, does her best and fight for what she believes. She is powerful and reliable and respon...sible" he finished his statement.

Izayoi felt strange, his senses were getting unnaturally dull, every word Jin right now said was echoing in his head without him even knowing what they meant. The teen started to realize that his friend was calling his name... but why? Slowly and slowly without his knowledge the stars were blurring and his view was darker and darker. The languorous blond felt something or someone shaking with him and saw some mixture of colors before him.

_Strange _he though. _I'm sleepy and tired._

His eyes felt heavy and something odd forced him to close them. He lost control of the body and let the darkness swallow him.

_Good night_

* * *

AND? Izayoi died! No, just kidding XD So I managed to write another chapter, I think it's a little more interesting than the first one, right? If there is anything you don't or do like, please review :) I'd like to hear your opinion. Well, see ya in next chapter! :)


	3. First discovery

**Teehee ^ . ^ I'm back to bother you! TT o TT Muee, I'm so sorry, I know this fanfic is really boring, but I just can't stop writing. I can only hope that it will develop into something more interesting.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: First discovery  
**

Jin's P.O.V.

I was scared, worried, I couldn't think about anything! I was just there, screaming, crying, shaking...

_**"Izayoi-san! Izayoi-san! What's wrong?! Izayoi-san!"**  
_

We were just talking about our community's chances of accomplishing its goals. But then I perceived that he wasn't answering.

**_I was shaking with him, yelling his name and trying to get his attention. But everything was in vain, he was near to fainting._**

I could have known before that something was wrong. The way he spoke, those slow reactions, I could have noticed it all!

**_"Izayoi-san!" I screamed as I saw he lost consciousness. Panicking, I plead for help. I didn't know what to do, fear overtook my body!  
_**

_**Then someone suddenly called out: "What's wrong, Jin?!" it was Black rabbit. Thanks god the women's and men's bath was next to each other and separated by a single wall. **_

_**"Black rabbit! Call for help! I-Izayoi-san is-" I desperately screamed so that she could hear me. I have never ever been so startled. Something inside me knew that it couldn't be anything serious, but I was still so shocked. I could not think rationally nor calm myself.  
**_

_**"Jin-san! What happened to Izayoi-san?" I heard Asuka-san with an unsettled voice.**_

_**"Izayoi-san, he, he is- He lost consciousness! I-I don't know, I really don't know!" I was hysterical, pathetic, I was clearly acting like a child, I am eleven after all... But none of that really mattered to me right now. My mind was almost blank.  
**_

_**"Jin-san! Calm down! He will be fine," You-san tried to assure me. She didn't need to tell me that, I knew it perfectly and scolded myself for making such a fuss. Deep breath in, breath out, I inhaled and exhaled and somehow managed to compose myself a little and waited for help.**_

* * *

Third person's P.O.V.

Dinning room serves as a place to eat, doesn't it? Well, this time it's different. The five of them, Black rabbit, Jin, Asuka, You and Leticia were sitting around a huge wooden table with very complicated expression. It was a mix of concern, anxiety and impatience. It was at least one hour since the doctor went to examine the unconscious blond boy and she didn't come out of a room until now. Right now the reason they were worried actually wasn't the fact that he fainted, but that this examination lasted way too long._ Could it be something more serious?_

"Do you want a cookie?" a gentle voice drew attention of everyone in room. It was a little fox girl Lili with a plate full of freshly baked cookies. She was nervously fidgeting and looking at a ground.

Black rabbit was the first one to response: "Thanks, Lili" and patted her head. "But we are not very hungry"

"Actually, I am hungry" a tiny beauty, Leticia, said with a apparent wish to taste those eye-catching sweets. The fact that she just unthinkingly said this made Asuka chuckle.

"Honest, aren't you?" she said. The brunette wasn't the only one amused by vampire's statement.

"Indeed, indeed!" The black rabbit smiled. The blond girl didn't understand their reaction, she just wanted a cookie and said it. What was so funny about it? _Well, at least they are less uptight now _she thought. _But I still want that cookie._

Before she could even take one of those appealing biscuits, a sound of doors resonated through a room. Everyone jumped out of a chair and surrounded the elder woman in white coat. The doctor was done.

"Elsie-sama, how was it? Was there any problem? Is there anything wrong with-" the Black rabbit started with series of questions but was interrupted by the doctor: "Restrain yourself please, Black rabbit-san. It's nothing to be worry about. He just got dizzy from the heat and hotness of steam." She soothed those worrywrats. It seemed like something heavy fell down from their shoulders as they exhaled out of relief. "However," she continued and spotted how their face got intense again. "while I was searching for any signs of complications in his body that could cause his present state, I found something else"

"Something else?" You asked confused.

The tall woman nodded. "My gift enables me to detect all kinds of diseases or health problems. It wasn't intently but I ascertained that he has anemia." The information was stuck in everyone's head.

"Anemia?" Jin repeated, puzzled.

"Yes, that means he lacks red blood cells. This disease is caused by irregular or non-nutritive meals or blood loss. It didn't look like he suffered any blood loss so I assume he doesn't eat properly. Did you notice something?" she inquired while looking at paper sheets in her hands.

Black rabbit tried to recall the time he was dining with them... but she didn't. When was it that he had dinner together with them? Never, he has always been nowhere to found. Well then what about food at festivals? She dig in her memory and realized that the he barely touched anything. And when he did, those were only sweet things. _Wait, does that mean he had to cope with it all this time?_ _Why didn't I notice something so obvious?! _

"I think you are right" she agreed disappointed with herself. She was supposed to be their guardian, wasn't she? She was the one who brought them here, had to take care of them and yet... she let something like this happen. _I am so irresponsible!_

Asuka observed Black rabbit's expression and comforted her: "It isn't your fault. It's because that pervert is an airhead with no sense of responsibility"

"Could you please tell us more about it?" Jin requested, he wanted to know how that 'anemia' could influence his friend. Miss Elsie looked away from those writings and said: "Well, people who suffer from anemia are often short of breath, feeling tired and even have tendency to faint a lot. They are often pale and have a poor ability to do heavy exercises"

_But that doesn't really fit Izayoi-san _everyone thought. He is a very, very active person, he did NOT show any signs of feeling tired nor he was ever short of breath. _Was it even possible for him to get tired? _Even though it was unbelievable, the results in doctor's examination were unquestionable.

"Anyway, he should eat more nutritious food like red meat, fish and dark green leafy vegetables. It's needed to replenish iron or else there will be a higher chance of collapse." An advice was given before Miss Elsie left the room. Jin went to escort her and disappeared behind doors.

An awkward silence befell upon them. Asuka was trying to comprehend those words. You was busy with playing with Calico cat but wasn't as carefree as she seemed. And black rabbit? She was already thinking about what kind of food would be the best for that problem child. Lili has left when a little boy called for help in kitchen and Leticia, as a maid, had to help.

"You guys... look like zombies... with those faces of yours" the girls were startled by boy's voice. They immediately fixed eyes at an unsteady boy leaning on a frame of wooden doors. He was slightly shaking and his cheeks seemed like they were burning. However there was still that provocative smile on his face which almost hid how much effort was put into his body to even stand.

"Izayoi-san! What are you doing!" Black rabbit yelled at him and ran toward the figure. The blue-haired girl offered help and supported the wavering one.

"You perverted idiot, return to the bed!" Asuka's angry tone made him giggle even more. "And you are the one to talk, walking death"

"Eeeh, ojou-sama is quite annoyed, are you on your period?" he sarcastically asked and observed the brunette with face saying 'go and kill yourself'

"You really should be lying on a bed, you know?" a monotonous yet nice voice scolded him. "Such a happy-go-lucky person you are"

"I'm completely fine though" he talked back. This excuse was ridiculous, it was obvious that he was _not_ 'completely fine'.

And so they argued about if he had to or didn't have ho rest. That stubborn blond boy didn't stood a chance though and was threatened by Asuka that if he won't go, she will personally knock him out.

* * *

Izayoi's P.O.V.

"Why are you here?" I asked and made sure that the question sounded annoyed. Ojou, that animal girl and stupid rabbit were here, all of them guarding door. Why were they so silent? I thought they were going to scold me and bore me to death by those 'you have to this' and 'you can't that' stuffs. Instead the girls were just quietly staring at ground.

"Could you please fall asleep already? Idiot!" the long-haired brunette retorted.

"Don't wanna" I refused and sat down with another question slipping through my lips: "Well? Why are you looking serious? It seems like you want to say something, so go ahead, those expressions are making me sick "

"If you are feeling sick, then sleep" Ojou commanded again. Really, what the hell was wrong with them?

"But I need someone to hug" I teased her. "Could you please-" before I could finish the sentence, I felt how something soft was thrown at me. A pillow?

"Shut up" the rich girl snapped with an embarrassed face.

"Izyaoi-san is such a pervert" Kasukabe added.

"Pfff" I was amused by their reactions. "Well? Speak, what's up?"

Silence. They once again fixed their view at their own feet and put on that complicated mask. Finally, Black rabbit answered: "I-Izayoi-san. There is something we want to tell you" she started. "When a doctor was examiningshe found out that... well, that y-you are anemic" and suddenly she bowed. She bowed so deeply that I bet her pants were seen from a different angle.

"I'm sorry, Izayoi-san! I let something like that happen! Please forgi-"

"Wait, you mean that anemia? Yeah, I know about it, I have been anemic ever since I was... seven? "

"Excuse me?" Ojou asked with a confusion in her tone.

"You thought I didn't know it? Oh come on, I should know my body, shouldn't I? Was this the reason you were so nervous? Chill out, blockheads"

Right after I said it, Black rabbit started yelling at me: "How can you be so unconcerned about it?! After all, it means you-"

"My blood may say that I'm not in a good condition, but it isn't really truth." I interrupted the bluenette. "You have heard, haven't you? Anemic people are physically weaker and easy to get tired. However anemia has no effect on me. I have never felt like that, maybe it's thanks to my gift, but I know certainly, that .FINE!" I convinced them and sighted. "You really are stupid ones, aren't you?"

And that was the last think I said. I lied down on bed and finally decided to sleep, it was already very late after all. **S**_**he **would seriously kill me, if I she knew I'm staying up so late, right? _a though flew through my mind. _But that would do only if she was still alive. _A nostalgic memory flashed in my head and I distressfully hold onto my headphones that could calm me down a little and make me forget. At least for a while...

* * *

Well? What do you think? This is my longest chapter out of those 3 and finally has a fragment of Izayoi's memory included so I guess I'm kinda satisfied with it :) I hope you liked it!


	4. Disappear!

**Wow, I didn't really expect that someone would like this fanfic :O :) But I'm really happy! You don't even know how overjoyed was when I read those reviews or found out that someone is following it! I'm really glad it isn't such a bad story! :')**

**First, I would like to thank you all for support!**

**Enemotou-san: Again, Thank you so much! I will do my best so that it won't disappoint you :)) And of course, let's hug! :D (internet hug)**

**ZingyHall-san: Really? You like Yo (I may start writing Yo, because You looks like _yo__u_) and Izyaoi together? Well! I will make sure Yo will have more sweet scenes with him! In terms of my favourite pairing...well, I don't have any particular one. I like everyone in mondaiji, but I think that Shiroyasha and Izyaoi are very funny together! (If you know what I mean :D) And I guess that I will have to work hard so that not only the plot was interesting but also the story! :)**

**BlueBaronJack-san: I'm sorryy for the grammar! I will try to make it readable! And yeah, I agree with you. He is really mysterious and that's why I made up the story! I'm going to show you guys his vulnerable side and his past!**

**Well... I'm kind of sadist, aren't I? XD**

**Oh! I forgot to say that when a text is looking like this: _Blahblahblahblah, _ ****It's a flashback! **

**Ok now, let's me present you the fourth chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Disappear!**

Izayoi's P.O.V.

„-so cute, right?" a faint voice made me wake up. Those words catched my attention and that's why my eyes remained close so that I could spy.

„You're right, he does look cute" another girl's voice whispered. I was pretty sure it was Asuka. Did she really just said that I'm cute? Am I dreaming or what? „However that does not change the fact he is a perverted idiot" she added. Wow, she really likes to call me pervert and idiot...

„I know! When I look at him it's almost unbelievable that he is such a problem child" this one was said by that stupid rabbit.

I'm not a problem child! Tch! I had to make a lot of effort not to laugh and get revealed.

„Let me draw something at his face" This request was made by Kasukabe Yo and I heard sound of lid from fix being opened. Don't tell me she is really gonna do it!

And then, I heard light footsteps closer and closer to me. _Must be kidding me, right? _unfortunately for them I was already wide awake and had a nice idea what to do to the girl with intention of changing me into clown. I just had to wait until she is close enough. _Three...two... one!_

„Kyaah!" she screamed as I suddenly hold her hand and pulled her into bed. The blankets were now blocking view, but I already knew what to do. I got above the animal girl so that I would be able to pin her to bed. Now that she realized what just happened and was unable to move I grinned.

"Izayoi-san!" Black rabbit yelped. "W-what are you doing?!"

"Self-defence" I simply answered and then bend down at a level of Yo's ear: "Let _me _draw something at your face" _Pff, that girl is blushing!  
_

"L-let go of me," she stammered. "Pervert!"

"As you wish" I freed her and sat down. "Kasukabe-san, I'm sure that you liked it though" I added. Her face became red.

"You sure are full of live" Ojou started with that her sarcastic tone. "in comparison of how pathetic you were yesterday... To think you would pass out in bath!" she laughed.

"Oh? But that was your fault. You were so noisy and even though that your conversation was meant to be a secret, I heard **_every_** word" As I emphasized the word 'every' she flinched. "I got dizzy from that stupid talk... 'I fell in love' wasn't it? And to think that loli was actually speaking about food! And then those your chats about how come does Black rabbit has so biiiig boo-" and I was interrupted by a paper fan smashing my face. It didn't hurt at all, instead I was on edge of tears by the sight of embarresed blue-haired girl.

"Tha-that's unforgivable! To spy on us!" she hissed.

"Oh come on, it's your fault for speaking so loudly, I'm not guilty at all." _Oh gosh, her face is priceless. Teasing her is such a fun! _"Am I still_ so_ cute?"

Black rabbit eeped and started hitting me with that fan again. It was worth it.

"You are one hell of a jerk" Ojou snapped.

I couldn't help it and started laughing. The stupid rabbit was still relieving her stress at me, rich girl was furiously piercing me with those eyes and Kasukabe aka animal freak was still as red as tomato.

_Oh my, I'm gonna seriously die _I thought, but still: _It was worth it!_

* * *

Black rabbit's P.O.V.

**_"Festival?" Izayoi-san asked uninterested. He was sitting on a chair and swinging back and forward with it while his head was thrown back._**

**_"Yes, today is a spring festival" I answered enthusiastically. "Let's go! It will be fun!"_**

**_"Fun?" he repeated still apathetically. Then the blond looked at the three of us before him trying to convince him. "Only the four of us will go?"_**

**_"Yes," I nodded with smile. "I heard that Gift games will be held there so I thought you three would be interested"_**

**_"Fine, doesn't sound bad" He agreed._**

**_"But all of you will have to stick with me! There will surely be a lot of people and I wouldn't like to us to get separated._**

**_"Fine" the problematic children said at once. I saw a sign of rebellious smile at Izayoi-san's face and warned him: "Izayoi-san!"_**

**_"Geez, I already promised!"_**

That's what he said... but I _can't_ find him anywhere! We just got here not even two minutes ago and I have already lost track of that hyperactive boy!

"Mou! Where did he go!" I cried out. "This is not funny!"

"Black rabbit, you should have known he was about to trick you. It's Izayoi-san after all" Yo reminded her.

"I know buuut!" I was making a scene. How dared he break a promise?! That irresponsible brat! "We have planned _that __thing_ and Izayoi-san just disappeared! What am I supposed to do?"

"Find him?" Asuka advised.

"It would be quicker if we splitted" Yo suggested.

"Yes! You are right! Let's bring him ba-" and before I could finish it, they were already going away. "Wait! You just wanted to get rid of Black rabbit, didn't you?!" I screamed at them with tears.

Those two girls turned at me and coldly nodded: "Yeah. Have fun, Black rabbit"

"Gyaah! So mean! At least try to find Izayoi-san and make him-" gone. Problem children, indeed! I didn't even get to finish a sentence and they have ran away. Sight... _Well, now that I'm alone, what will I do?_

A sudden noise was registered by my ears. It was coming from a crowd of people not too far from my place. _It seems like fight. _I assumed. As a Moon rabbit, Judge master, I had to stop the conflict. I somehow got through and stunned in surprise.

The one standing with backs turned at me was a blond. Blond with a dark uniform, headphones and hands in pockets. IZAYOI-SAN! About two meters before him was a man at least twice bigger then himself.

"You little brat! I'm going to kill you!" the giant hissed. He was obviously very angry... What kind of trouble did Izayoi-san do this time?! Picking a fight everywhere he goes! Such an idiot!

"Pfff! I doubt that immature boy laughted.

"Izyaoi-san! What are you doing?! Stop it!" I finally managed to speak.

He turned back and looked at me: "Oh, Black rabbit, long time no see. This? Just getting rid of rubbish" Again, his provocative smile. "Where are-"

A big man started running toward Izayoi-san all of sudden and yelled: "You piece of-"

"I'm talking, trash" The teen said as he knocked out the, I repeat, at least _twice_ _bigger_ man with single punch. It wasn't really suprising though.

"Well? Where are those two?" he continued and walked away from a scene.

"I-Izayoi-san! What did you do?! Why were you fighting again?!" I demanded an answer and followed him. Suddenly a little girl approached the blond. Her light hair looked silky and the eyes she possessed were bright.

"T-thank you for defending me, onii-chan" she said with a smile like a flower.

He patted her head. "Next time be carefull" he responded. The child just nodded and ran away.

Then he looked at me and asked: "Is that sufficient answer?" I stared at him. "That pig was picking on her so I decided to teach him a lesson" he simply added.

We continued on walking until I remembered what I intended from the very start. A certain store drew my attention and I quickly got there. Then I returned to Izayoi-san with two skewers with meat in both hands.

"Here you go, Izayoi-san" I offered him a one.

"No thanks, not hungry" he declined and got ahead of me.

"Izayoi-san! But I have already bought them" an urge was hearable from my tone.

"Leave them to me for later" he said. His voice was a little wierd though. I noticed that he was pushing the headphones intensively.

"Izayoi-san?" I asked concerned.

"I'm going to find Ojou and Kasukabe. See ya" was all he told me before fleeing away.

* * *

Izayoi's P.O.V.

_It's same as that time with **her**! Forget it, forget it!_

**_"I-kun! You have to eat! Here" she handed me a plastic plate with food._**

**_"Let me be, I'm not hungry" I snapped._**

**_"But I have already bought it! And you need to replenish-"_**

**_"This anemia thing is a bullshit!" I yelled at her._**

**_"No vulgar words, I-kun" she scolded me and forced a fork with meat into my mouth. "Eat!"_**

_Damn it! Why did I have to remember it?! Why are these memories still chasing me! _I held into my headphones and amplified the sound so that it would shout above _**her **_voice.

I found a deserted place with an empty bench and sit there. With hands pushing headphones and closed eyes I tried to banish those flashbacks in my mind and found myself saying "disappear!" again and again.

**_"Why do you care for me?" I asked a little embarrassed._**

**_"Because I like you," the woman answered and put another chunk into my mouth._**

**_"You-" I gulped. "You aren't scared of me?"_**

**_"You are a good and smart boy! Why should I be scared of you? You are my beloved child after all" she smiled at me._**

_Dammit!_

_I don't want to remember!_

_I do NOT want to remember!_

_Disappear! _

_Disappear!_

* * *

Well? I'm really getting fired up! Finally, I got to write something about his past experiences! Who is that woman? What happened between them? Why is it a painful theme for Izayoi? Wanna know?! Wait for next chapter! Muahahahaha XD


	5. Lost

**Oh my gooooood! This is the worst feeling! I have already finished this chapter before BUUUT! T.T I wanted to save it and then publish but It's pretty stormy here so the internet fell and I LOST IT AAALL! Urgh! Unbelievable! I'm so, so, SOOO ANGRY AND SAD! Oh gosh!**

**Anyway, Firstly I want to say that I think I will update daily or once in two days since I have quite a lot of time. And secondly, I have to express my gratitude: Thank you all who reviewed, add this story to their favourite and follow it! :) I'm truly happy!  
**

**Enemotou-san, you are such a supportive person! I'm so glad you are one of my readers, your words are really motivating me! (And of course ZingyHall-san's and BlueBaronJack-san's words are a 'fuel' to me too!)About the ideas, well... you are exaggerating! I'm nothing in comparison with other authors, I'm still a noob XD And I will try writing more, thanks for advice!**

**Soooo! Were you looking forward to this chapter? Do you want to know what happened next! Then go ahead and read! Have fun :)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Lost

Yo's P.O.V.

I was wandering in streets and looking for something interesting. Asuka wanted to try some attractions so we ended up separated and now I was alone with Calico. There were lots of shops here selling souvenirs, toys and food. I looked at the appealing deserts and deliciously smelling meals and started drooling over them.

I tried to ignore those appealing things and continue on walking, but! The fluffy cream on flans, those beautiful chocolate decorations on cakes and the people eating them while saying "This is wonderful" or "So sweet! I love it" made me yearn for it. In the end, I couldn't resist anymore and bought one strawberry flavored Crêpe.

_So good! _I thought and took another bite.

„_Hey! I want to try it too, Miss!_" Calico suddenly demanded.

I gave him a little part of the sweet and heard Calico's flattering words about the it.

And once again, I was going somewhere unknown. This place was very big and full of people enjoying the festival. It would be almost impossible for me to find Black rabbit or Asuka or Izayoi here since it was so crowded.

"How am I supposed to find him here?" I sighed.

_"You talking about that boy?" _Calico questioned.

The only thing he got as respond was a simple nod.

I was kind of bored. _What would I be able to do since I'm all alone? _I envied Asuka and Izayoi their ability to always find something entertaining. _Maybe I should follow their example? _No, no, no, and NO! If I were to follow Asuka's example... well, that would be really unimaginable because I lack authority and confidence. And being like Izayoi was even more out of question! I could never think of myself with that cheeky smile and rebellious behaviour. Nor would I be able to pick and win a fight with anyone who irritated me.

That freedom, strength and independence those two possess is really admirable. They are so strong-willed and confident that even I believe that nothing is impossible for them!

"Calico!" I shouted as I realized that the cat jumped down from my shoulders and started running somewhere. "Calico! Where are you going?!"

_"I think I just saw him" _he said. _"Follow me!"_

"Him? Who- Izayoi?!" I asked confused.

_"I think I saw him while looking around. You said that you have to find him, right?"_

I didn't respond because of being too busy with squeezing through people. We didn't get too far from our original positions and stopped in a secluded place with almost no one there. It looked like a path to park. My eyes spotted a figure siting on a bench.

"Izayoi!" I called out and ran toward him. That's when I realized something wasn't right.

_He was trembling_

"Izayoi?" This time I lowered my voice and slowed down. "Are you alright? Izayoi?" no response.

I laid my hand on his shoulder and once again said his name: "Izayoi?"

Finally, he reacted. The boy stood up and turned his backs on me.

"Izayoi, are you feeling unwell?" I asked concerned.

"I'm fine" he whispered that quietly that I almost didn't hear it.

"Are you sure? Do you want to go-"

"I'm perfectly FINE!" he snapped and then covered his face. "Sorry"

Something was definitely wrong! Really, really wrong! I stepped in front of him and looked at him face-in-face what catched off guard.

_His eyes... they were teary?_

"Izayoi?" a shock was heard from my tone. He flinched and then put on his usual provocative smile.

"What? Haven't ever seen someone with allergy?" he said sarcastically.

"Allergy?" I repeated. Was it really just allergy? But just before he was shaking and looking like a lost or frightened child.

"Yeah, can't you see? I was rubbing my eyes this whole time that's why they are so swollen. Geez, what did you think?" His voice was back to normal too... could it really be just allergic reaction? Then why did he tried to hide his face? I questioned him about that.

"Pff, are you really stupid? Do you think I would like anyone to see me like this? With eyes like mosquito?"

So... just an embarrassment? Allergy? Swollen eyes from rubbing them? It was convincing and... really, I could NOT imagine _that _Sakamaki Izayoi crying.

"What are you allergic to?" A curiosity made me ask this question. I never knew that he had any health problems because... well, It was Izayoi. That super strong, energetic and tough boy with an ability to make anyone angry. Even me...

"Hm? To pollen" he sounded a little unfocused... like he was thinking about something else.

"Pollen? Well, this season is just about pollen" a pity was left in that sentence. "Why are you here? Alone..." a question escaped from my mouth when I decided not to think about it anymore.

"Like I said, I don't want anyone to see me like this" he repeated with an apparent irritation in his voice. "And you? Though you would be with Ojou"

"Asuka and I parted a while ago" I answered him.

There was an awkward silence between us. I wanted to say something but Izayoi was faster: "Well then, I'm going"

I remembered the task we, Asuka and me, were given by Black rabbit before inviting the blond here. And that's why I stopped him: "Wait!"

"What?" he demanded an explanation why I prevented him from running away.

"Could you please stay with me? I don't like being here alone" Half of it was lie. But only half of that was truth. I didn't want to be alone, but his presence also wasn't something I desired this much. Not that I didn't like him it's just that I didn't know how to deal with him. This teen was unbounded and free. He was also very often influenced by emotions and easily got hotheaded, no he _was _hotheaded. I liked these characteristics but I didn't know how to speak with him.

"Oh? Did you by any chance fall for me?" he smirked.

"No!" I denied. "I just hate being alone. And I can't find Asuka"

_"Miss, you are blushing"_ Calico suddenly spoke up as he returned to my shoulder.

I felt the blood rushing to my face as he said it. But then I composed myself and focused on Izayoi: "Well?"

"Fine, don't mind at all" he accepted my request and headed back to me. His eyes were reverting back to normal. "Where do you wanna go?"

I looked at him and then on a ground. Where, indeed. "Anywhere is fine" I responded optimistically.

And so we headed back to the crowd and looked for something fun.

Izayoi was quiet whole time so I started a conversation: "Do you like festivals?"

It took a while for him to answer. "I don't dislike them." And fell silent again.

"Izayoi?" I called his name but he didn't seem to hear me. Wait... headphones. "Izayoi!" I shouted this time so he would hear me. He finally paid me enough attention and I took advantage of it: "Take of your headphones, you don't listen to me at all!"

"Sorry, I will turn them off" he obeyed and then continued: "Well? Satisfied?"

"Can I ask you something?" a question popped in my head and I wanted to know the answer.

"Huh? Yeah"

"Why do you always wear headphones?" I noticed that this startled him a bit, but his calm face immediately hid it.

"Why? Well..." he paused. It seemed he was thinking about how to answer me. "They calm me down" he admitted.

"Are they precious to you?" this slipped through my lips automatically.

"...They are"

And then silence, again. I really didn't know what to say. And it surprised me even more that the blond teen was also this reticent. Suddenly a wonderful smell drew my attention.

"It smells great" I pointed at the shop with barbecue. "I'm gonna buy some" and ran off. Izayoi just stood there and watched me as I bought the delicious food. Then I came back and gave him some: "Here"

"The same as before..." he mumbled.

"Excuse me?" I didn't get his statement.

"Just before, that stupid rabbit bought me the same." he informed me and looked at me with a cheeky smile: "I know what you three intended to do from the start" he declared and I just listened. And then realized it: We were revealed.

"How did you know?" I demanded an answer.

"It happened to me many times before" he said. "But you guys were also very obvious"

"Then eat it if you are aware of our aim" I commanded him. "You yourself have know that you should eat more. That's why made an effort to take you here and had you eat more."

That guy just chuckled and I was sure that something bad was in his mind now.

"I will do so, if you feed me" he tried to negotiate.

"Stupid pervert, just eat it!" I scolded him. And again, he laughed.

"Fine, fine. I was getting hungry anyway" and took his part.

From now it was easier to talk to him. Somehow the ice between us broke and we were able to speak with each other freely. Maybe it was because he didn't think about anything anymore so he was relaxed or his teasing made me feel more lively. Or maybe it was both. I noticed that he actually is cute when he smiles, much more cuter then when he sleeps.

_"Miss, I'm still here. Stop daydreaming"_

* * *

Izayoi's P.O.V.

"Where are my headphones?!" I yelled as I entered the dinning room. Just a while ago I was taking a shower and when I finished and started dressing up, I realized that those silver listening devices were missing. I looked for them, but the only thing I found was a letter saying:

_ Dear Izayoi-san._

_Do you want them back? Come to the dinning room, please. If you don't, something bad will happen to them._

_Love, Black rabbit._

"Ara, Izayoi-san. You came quickly" it was that stupid rabbit.

"Where are they?" I repeated and started looking around the room. I found Jin hiding in a corner... he was holding them.

"Hey pipsqueak" I called him. "Could you please return them?"

"I'm sorry, Izayoi-san" he apologized and then added. "Not until-"

A sound of door opening interrupted the boy and made me turn back to see who it is. The ones who came in were Ojou, Kasukabe and the loli vampire.

"Izayoi-kun, your hair is still wet. Were you that startled?" the long-haired brunette was clearly making fun of me.

"So you guys too?" I facepalmed and then gazed at the blue-haired girl. "Well? What did you want? Luring me here like this..."

She just put on that stupid smile and pointed her hand at the table.

"What the hell is this?" until now I didn't notice how arranged the table was. There was a lot of food on it, I could see all kinds of meat, from grilled meat to chicken, pork and veal.

"Dinner, of course" Black rabbit answered. "It's already evening, time to eat. All _together_" she emphasized the last word and I gulped. They carried on hunting me with that anemia thing. Geez, how persistent!

"Not hungry yet" I tried to excuse myself and averted eyes. I didn't want to eat anything right now and even more not anything from this. It was way too similar to meals **_she_** used to cook when she found out about that absurd disease. I didn't want to...

"Does that mean you don't want your headphones back?" I flinched. They were so damn stubborn.

"Jin, give me them back to me" I started to be serious. I felt cornered.

"I'm sorry, Izayoi-san. But not until you do what we say. It's just for your sake" he said apologetically.

"I already said it before! That lack of iron crap is just a nonsense! Why don't you just comprehend my words?! NON-sense" I rose my voice.

"We just want to have a proper dinner, together" Ojou snapped and forced me to sit down with everyone else.

I sighed... nothing could be done except one variant, but that contained a little violence. I sat in the corner of table and that stupid bluenette took a place on my right. "I hate you guys" I mumbled.

"But we like you, Izayoi-san" she just responsed with a sweet voice. "Well then, Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu" everyone repeated and dig in the meal.

I looked at my plate and reluctantly started eating too. The taste reminded me of **_her _**but I continued.

About ten minutes have passed and I finished relieved that I managed to suppress those memories: "Thanks for foo-"

"Izayoi-san! Sit down! You have barely touched anything" that annoying rabbit stopped me.

**_"I-kun! You have to eat more! Sit down!"_**

_Dammit! It's here, again!_

"I'm full" I tried to convince her, but it was no good. She pulled my sleeve and made me sit down to the chair.

"You are not done yet" she stated and looked at me with a little threatening eyes.

**"You won't leave until you finish it all"**

_Get out of my head! Stop speaking! Shut up!_

_The food, the taste, even those words! It's just like back then! It's just like before with** her**!_

"Izayoi-kun?" I heard Asuka calling me with a sign of concern in voice.

**_"I-kun? Why are you looking at me like that?"_**

I leaned my head forward and covered mouth. I felt sick, near to vomiting.

"Izayoi-san?!" Black rabbit started panicking.

But I didn't care, nothing mattered to me right now. I was lost, lost in my memories of **_her_**.

_**Blood, there was a lot of blood. The scent of fresh blood was making me sick. It frightened me... she was lying on the floor. Unconscious. Bleeding. Without a sign of life.**_

_**Help me... please!**_

"Izayoi-san! Izayoi-san! Please calm down! What's wrong!" I registered a voice.

I couldn't breathe, every inhale and exhale started to speed up and I found myself hyperventilating. My eyesight was blurring and those despair cries of my friends were starting to be dull.

**Why isn't she waking up? Why doesn't she wake up and smile at me like she always did?! Why isn't she comforting me like when I had nightmares? Please, answer!**

** I'm scared...**

"St-stop it" I cried out, begging for all of those memories to disappear. "St..op!" I gasped.

"Izayoi!" another voice made its way into my ears. "Calm down! Izayoi! Everything is fine, calm down!"

I violently stood up and searched for a way to get out.

_Get out!_

I dizzily went to a window and opened it. Then I found myself jumping from it and running to a forest. Running away. I didn't know what I was doing nor why did I do it. It wasn't me now.. I have been lost inside that painful, fearful time loop. Again and again... I saw it. I felt it. Again and again.

**_"You aren't scared of me?"_**

**__****"Why should I? You are my beloved son after all"**

_**"Why do you care for me?"**_

_**"Because I like you "**_

_**"Do you really love me?****"**_

_**"More than anything else"**_

_**"You won't leave me?"**_

_**"Never ever"**_

_**"Do you promise?"**_

_**"Yes, I promise"**_

_**"Why don't you wake up?!"**_

_**"You promised you won't leave me!"**_

_**"So... why?"**_

_Why?_


	6. Hide and seek

**Hello there! Have you been well? I'm so sorry for a late update, but today I was visiting my relatives (the distance between us is about 200 kilometers) so that's why I had no time to write. When I got home I sat down and wrote this... I know it's short and not so good, but... Geez, I'm sorry! Wow, so exhausted!  
**

**Well, enough of this chatting and let's get started!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Hide and seek**

Black rabbit's P.O.V.

_**He was rapidly breathing, just like he was scared of something. Covering his mouth and looking extremely pale he started crying and saying „Stop it" again and again.**_

_**What was happening? What should I do?! How can I help him?! I was just screaming his name and begging that he would calm down and listen to us.**_

„_**Izayoi-san! Please, calm down! What's wrong?!" I tried to speak with him. But it was futile, the boy just cried and plead and looked so terrified. What was I supposed to do? How was I supposed to comfort him!**_

„_**Izayoi-kun! Get hold of yourself!" Asuka-san was desperately shaking with him, helplessness seen in her eyes.**_

„_**Izayoi! Can you hear us?! Everything is alright, calm down!" This concerned voice belonged to Yo-san. She was clearly startled by the sight at a the teen in such a shape.**_

_**That strong, undefeatable and cheeky boy who never showed any sign of weakness was now trembling, whining and panting. That blond was looking so vulnerable and scared that it torn my heart apart.**_

_**Izayoi-san stood up all of sudden and staggered** **toward a wall.**_

„_**Izayoi-san!" Jin screamed as he saw what the boy intended to do.**_

„_**Wait! Izayoi-san" but it was too late. The teen has already jumped down from a window and disappeared somewhere in forest.**_

_**Under normal circumstances I wouldn't be worried about him jumping from a third floor but now it was different. That boy was wavering, he was as pale as sheet and looked near to fainting.**_

„_**I'm going after him!" I declared and ran after him.**_

* * *

Asuka's P.O.V.

_Sakamaki Izayoi, for god's sake, what's wrong with you?! Making us so, so worried and anxious and then running away! Into deep forest! And not to say that it is already dark!  
_

This was the only thing in my mind. I couldn't help it and constantly cursed. In his present condition it was too dangerous to be wandering around this wild place. _Do you want to kill yourself?!_

I was running together with Yo-san, hoping that we would catch up with Izayoi-kun. Black rabbit got ahead thanks to her super speed, but that didn't mean that finding that boy would be easier. It was pitch dark and impossible to see further than two meters around myself even with two lamps.

„Where could he go?" Yo-san questioned.

„I'd like to know that too" I admitted. This was the first time I didn't know what to do... Yeah, I knew that I had to find that stupid pervert but how? Where? It was easier said than done.

„We should split up" I suggested._ Wow, it's just like today at festival. _That time we just wanted to have fun and told Black rabbit that we would go and find him, but actually didn't. But this time I was serious.

„But isn't it dangerous?" it seemed like she was afraid. „Will you be alright alone?"

„I'll be careful" I assured her and then headed in a different way. „And you too. I don't want to have two friends missing"

„Neither do I" she smiled. „Good luck" and started looking for that idiot. I was still standing there and thinking... where?!

"Geez, Izayoi-kun!" I cursed, this was at least the twentieth time I did it.

Running to a unknown place, I searched around me and called his name. But the only thing I heard was the reverberation of my own voice. He was nowhere to find, it was like he disappeared from the face of the earth, but that was a nonsense. I just had to look for him more, I was sure that this guy would be able to hide even in the tiniest slot.

Sight... What could have happened? He was just fine back then and suddenly? He turned into a frightened child, he actually_ cried and whined_. I was so shocked that I even forgot to breath and just stared at him. What made him like that? I still couldn't comprehend what happened but decided to think about it later and focus on my present purpose.

Well then, the play of hide and seek is starting. Don't you worry, Sakamaki Izayoi-kun, we will definitely bring you back and kick that pathetic side out of you, because that painful expression just... doesn't suit you at all.

* * *

Yo's P.O.V.

„Did you see a blond boy about this height?" I held my hand a little higher than myself.

„_No, miss"_ the birds said in synchrony.

I sighed... I have already asked fox, two deers and birds, but none of them had an answer to my question: Where is Izayoi?

„Please look for him. If you find someone who would seem like the person I'm searching for, please let me know" I asked them for help.

„Understood, Ma'am!" I smiled ouf of relief that they will help me, all the animals here were so nice and obedient.

I continued on walking, looking around with a lamp providing a gentle light.

„Izayoi-san?" I called out loudly hoping he will answer. Nothing... Just a horrible darkness swallowing anyone who dared to defy it accompanied by mysterious yet calm silence. Calm silence... such a wierd combination.

„_Miss, this is impossible" _Calico declared. I knew that the cat was right, but I couldn't give up. Not when Izayoi is somewhere there, alone and so vulnerable. Not yet!

„We have to find him" I commanded and ran deeper into forest.

_I disappointed him, I ignored the fact that something was wrong at the festival. That allergy crap... It didn't explain why he was shivering so much! It didn't! I was just so insensitive to overlook he was suffering even back then... I just ignored it..._

_I'm sorry, Izayoi! I'm so sorry! I should have known, I should have made him say what was troubling him. I should have helped you! If only I wasn't so stupid and blind! I could have prevent this from happening!_

„It's my fault" I blamed myself and stared at the headphones in my hands. He said they were precious to him and I automatically took them. „Only mine..."

„_It's not, miss" _Calico tried to comfort me.

„It is. I was the first one to notice his change of behaviour but did nothing! It-"

„_It isn't!" _this time, he shouted loud enough to make me wake up from this self-pity.

The only think I had to think of right now was finding the blond. My only goal was bringing him back and making sure that nothing like this would ever happen again. Never. I started wondering about one think while blindly running: _Where? Where are you?!_

* * *

Black rabbit's P.O.V.

_Where? Where?!_

This was the only think in my head. I searched the forest from above but saw nothing. It was too dark to see anything so I had no choice but to walk.

"I-ZA-YO-I-SAN!" I screamed and scanned everything around me. unfortunately, the only think I heard was chirping of crickets.

I started to be hopeless, I have looked for him more than twenty minutes and still found no one. What if something happened to him? What if something or someone attacked him? For the first time I was afraid that he would not be able to protect himself even with that supernatural power.

"Izayoi-san! Please, answer!" I continued on hollering. I knew it was no good but I just couldn't help it. I was falling into despair. The more I tried to find him, the more I started to sink... deeper and deeper.

"Izayoi-san! Please... Please! I'm so worried about you! I'm so agonized! I don't know what to do! I can't understand anything, I'm so confused!" I started crying... "I-I don't know what happened or what startled you so much nor why you ran away! I don't, I really don't so..." I sobbed and then shouted as powerfully as possible: "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

But no one responded... I was all alone in this dark and endless forest with no hope left. It seemed that even this silence was laughing at this pathetic me. It seemed that this forest didn't want to help me, like it enjoyed my hopelessness. Why were they so cruel?

"Black rabbit... is a bad child, right? To make *sob* Izayoi-san go through something like this" I whimpered and painfully smiled. "But you know? I didn't intent to do anything bad." The hot tears were blurring my sight. "Black rabbit was just trying to help, she didn't know that this would happen"

I sat down and covered my eyes in hands. Quietly, I whined... I begged that a miracle would happen and he would answer. But that would happen only in fairy tales, right? There was no guarantee for Happy end in this world...

_right?_

* * *

Yo's P.O.V.

I used my gift to ask all the animal in the forest about Izayoi, I would bet my both of my arms that I really spoke with _every single animal with eyes here._

The good think was that some of them saw him, the bad one was that they couldn't remember where. Really, this frustrated me...

I even sent Calico to look for the boy, but he still haven't returned yet. His eyes were very useful now so I partly believed that Calico would be able to find Izayoi.

I started losing hope, how long was it... half an hour? Maybe even more... But I couldn't just stop. I mustn't! I have already sworn that I will bring him safe and sound, even if it would take forever, I could not abandon a friend.

"M-MISS! I FOUND HIM!" It was Calico, he was running faster than I have ever seen. But wait... what did he just say?!

"Calico?! You found him?! Where? Where is he! Lead me!" I commanded as my brain understood those words.

_Izayoi... I'm going!_

I rushed, tripped more than three times, but immediately stood up and continued. He was somewhere there! I just had to run toward him!

Finally, Calico stopped and I looked around myself. It was an empty place with many huge rocks and one wooden plant there.

„I-Izayoi?" I called the boy sitting under a big tree. He was shaking, eyes closed and ears covered. But even thought he hid his face between legs, I could see those drops trickling down from his eyes.

_Tears_

I slowly walked toward him, carefully so that he wouldn't be startled. Now I was standing right before him, hearing those whines and cries: „D-don't speak...! Disappear! I don't want to remember! I don't want to!"

It seemed like he hasn't noticed me yet so I bend down and before I knew it, I held him in a close embrace. I felt it... every breath he took was so heavy. He seemed so fragile, I was scared that he would fall apart if I would loosen my arms even a little. Something inside me screamed that I had to protect him, he was so frightened and lost.

„It's alright" I whispered to his ears and smiled. „It's alright"

He was still in that panicking state but at least he didn't mumble anymore. I held him closer, hoping it will make the boy stop trembling.

"Calico, call the others. I will take care of him" I declared and then focused on a weeping teen. I took those headphones in my hands and put them on his ears.

**_"They calm me down" _**wasn't it?

And that's when he started to fall silent. Slowly, his cries stopped and even that trembling was gone. As I held him between my arms tenderly, I noticed that his breath had gone to normal too, even slower. And then I looked at his face.

Those tears were no more falling down, but the eyes remained closed. He fell asleep.

I sat next to him and leaned his head on my shoulder and waited. I looked at him once more anf thought that this time, I will protect him.

* * *

Asuka's P.O.V.

Calico cat has found me and Black rabbit and now was leading us toward Izayoi-kun. Finally, finally he was found!

We were running about ten minutes and then stopped all of sudden. I realized it: We are here.

A girl and boy sitting under a tree drew my attention. It was Yo-san and Izayoi-kun. The boy was sleeping, he looked so innocent, like a child, and I noticed something sparkling on his cheeks. Weren't those... tears?

It didn't matter anymore. We found him. He was safe. That was all that mattered.

_The game is cleared, Izayoi-kun_

_ We won_


	7. For the first time

**Hi hi, guys! Wow, this chapter was so nice to write :') I just automatically typed every word without even thinking, I let those emotions take over my body and I think it came out to be pretty good :D I may be the only one to think so, but I'm satisfied with this chapter.  
**

**Renato Chaos-san and Enemotou-san, thank you for those flattering words! I guess I can't be luckier :)**

**And Renato Chaos-san, I also wondered about it... I wanted to have him like a crybaby, but that wouldn't really fit him, so I thought I will make him behave like he normally does... but that wouldn't fit the story so... I asked myself: Why not both? ;)**

**And! Here it is, ladies and gentlemen. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 7: For the first time

Asuka's P.O.V.

It was already noon but Izayoi-kun still didn't wake up. He has slept about fourteen hours. I suppose it's because of that hight fever...

Yesterday, when we brought him back, something seemed off. He was too hot and was sweating too much so we measured his temperature. That's when we found out that he has 39.8 degrees Celsius _(103.64 degrees Fahrenheit)_... pretty hight.

But that was quite understandable since he went out at night for such a long time with those wet hair. But I don't think that is the main reason he got sick.

_Wow, even he can get ill._

But nothing could surprise me now, even if he turned out to be a girl, it wouldn't startle me even a little. All of those events made me get use to unexpected things... First that anemia, then his break down and now getting sick... No one have ever thought that either of those would be possible for Izayoi-kun. _That_ Izayoi.

Sight... I was sitting on an edge of his bed and staring at the blond. He was lying there, smothered up to the neck with a cold compress on a forehead. His cheeks were red and the face looked so calm... he resembled a kid. Who would ever say he is a, as Black rabbit says, problem child?

My hand touched his face and perceived that hotness. He was burning as hell...

„Asuka" someone called me. I turned my head and saw Yo-san in the doors. „I'm coming in" she informed. I nodded and watched her as she closed the doors and approached me.

„Did the fever drop?" Yo-san asked quietly so that the boy wouldn't wake up.

„Still the same" I told her and stood up. „Shouldn't we wake him up and make him eat something?" I suggested. „It may help him."

"I also thought about it, but then... I remembered how he was acting so, I guess I'm kind of scared?" She admitted and made me think about it. How would he be acting like if he is up? What if he will get into that pathetic state? I wouldn't be able to handle him, for sure.

"You are right..." I agreed and sighed, again. "Where is Black rabbit?" a question popped in my head.

"She said she is going for a walk" Yo-san responded a little surprised by my query. "Is there something you need to tell her?"

"No, it's nothing" I told her. "But I just wanted to know she is okay" the girl looked a little confused.

"Did something happen to her?" a sign of concern was heard from her voice.

I shook my head and explained: "It's just... yesterday, when Calico and I found her, she was...well, she was looking horrible" and paused, I didn't know how to say what I wanted.

"Horrible?" the girl asked curiously. "I noticed that she was acting a little out of character, but I thought it was just because she was shocked by that... well, Izayoi's change of character?"

"You know... Yesterday, we found Black rabbit sitting on the ground with covered face and crying. It looked like she was so desperate that it made her... well, break down? She is blaming herself for letting something like this happen" I clarified and breath in. I remembered her face... that painful expression and so blameful words couldn't be described at all.

"It's not her fault" I claimed and looked at Yo-san, who also had that expression. Those guilty eyes. "It's not anyone's fault. This idiot is the one to blame!" I pointed at Izayoi-kun. "I swear that when he will return to his old self, I will kick a... ehm, excuse me, I will kick a shit out of him"

The girl who was standing next to me was now goggling her eyes. I assume it's because of what I just said. Then, she chuckled.

"There really can't be anything to shock me anymore" she said while laughing. "You know what I mean, right?"

"Yeah," I smiled. "nothing, really" and continued on talking to her. It was a while since we got to be this relaxed, wasn't it?

* * *

Izayoi's P.O.V.

_Where am I? It's dark._

_Why am I here? Is there a reason?_

_Who... am I? I don't know._

_But there was something warm... I could feel those rays of kindness and love. I felt a desire to have them, to feel them. I reached out my hand hoping that I will get to touch them, but instead, they brightened up this place and made me remember. They were memories of **her... **Memories of the first one who ever accepted me and loved me._

**_I was always alone, feared because of this unnatural power of mine. Even my parents abandoned me in early age and sent me into orphanage.  
_**

**_"Monster!" I remember how one boy called me for a first time when I accidentally smashed a wall. I was five back then._**

**_"Y-You monster!" Even the people taking care of us were scared of me. They weren't bad people but, really, how would somehow be able to like or care for a child with this power? How could they love me when I was so hard to handle? So dangerous?_**

**_But did anyone know that I was so hard to deal with because I was lonely? Did anyone know that I just wanted to have someone to talk to? Someone to think of me like a normal child? Or someone to give me at least... a feeling that I'm not just a rubbish? Unneeded and useless? That I'm alive?_**

**_But that was just a dream, stupid and impossible dream. Who would like to have something like me? I got used to it, to loneliness and pain. I forgot how to smile. I forgot that I could feel, words 'love' and 'happiness' were just some letters stacked next to each other with no meaning to me. Really, why was I here?_**

**_"You should have never been born"_**

**_"Shut up, useless brat"_**

**_"Monster! No one likes you! disappear!"_**

**_"What did we do that God sent us something like you?"_**

**_"Hey, why don't you just..._**

_**die**__**?"**_

**_Yeah, I got used to it, to all of it. Those horrible words, those disgusted faces and their attitude toward me._**

**_'Why don't I just die?' I asked myself once. 'No one would miss me or be sad anyway' But I knew that I couldn't give up so easily. I still desired to be loved, at least once in my life... even though I knew it was impossible, I just wanted to, I hoped. I was still a child after all._**

**_In no time, I realized that it was a nonsense, a monster to be loved... what kind of fairy tale was that? I built a façade so that I would never show any weakness. Whenever someone insulted or bullied me, I just carefreely smiled and ignored them. When someone wanted to pick fight, he got a fight. Easy, right?_**

**_Easy, but empty. Empty way to live. Empty feelings to have... but wait... what feelings? How ridiculous. I wasn't even living, that couldn't be called 'living', it was more like barely surviving. Everyday at night, I put down that tough façade and cried myself to sleep. Yeah, that was the only way to make me better.  
_**

**_But one day, I had no tears left. As much as I cried out, no tears could be shed anymore. Why? Because I was sick of this. I was sick of living, so I made up my mind, no weeping, no weakness, no feelings, no! Nothing. I decided to shut my heart and let everything be. Someone died? So what, I didn't care. Someone tried to kill me? So what? I wouldn't really mind it at all.  
_**

**_Yeah, there have been many attempts to kill me. Poisoned food, stabbed by knifes, beaten to death, everything was tried on me, but I survived. Why, I wonder...  
_**

**_"Hey! Your face is annoying" an older boy face was making fun of me once. It was when I was out, he was chatting with that his gang and laughing at me._**

**_I 'tsked' and wanted to go away to be left alone. But one of them shouted: "You pretty rude, brat! Want us to teach you a lesson?"_**

**_Oh? So they wanted to have a fight? How stupid, everyone knew that a mêlée with me always ended up by me winning and leaving behind beaten idiots._**

**_"Ah, you guys are masochists, right? Want me to teach you a lesson?" I held a fist and provocatively smiled. "Fine, at least It will be fun"_**

**_"You damn jerk! Die!" and so the fist-fight started. And once again, I won without any problem._**

**_"Boooring" I declared, smiling as I saw those pigs begging for mercy. I had no mercy though. I never understood that word, how would I since no mercy was given to me?_**

**_I didn't enjoy it. I didn't like anything, all that existed was just there to hate me. To reject me. To remind me that I'm not needed. _**

**_"Hey, is that the child everyone talks about?"_**

**_"Yeah, I heard that when he was five, he destroyed a wall by single punch."_**

**_"Really?"_**

**_"That's right, people even say that everywhere he goes, he picks a fight and beat his victims nearly to death"_**

**_"How horrible! He is so heartless!"_**

**_"I know, right? He may be only seven, but don't get tricked! He is wicked to the core, they saw him madly laughing while he was hitting some older boys."_**

**_"He is a monster"_**

**_"Indeed, a devil"_**

**_Hey... I can hear you. But you know? I can't feel anymore. I can't cry nor scream anymore. I just can't... And do you know whose fault it is?_**

**_Yours_**

* * *

Asuka's P.O.V.

"H-he is crying from a sleep?" I asked alarmed. Izayoi-kun was still asleep but he wept like a child... How much I hated this sight!

"A nightmare?" Yo-san came nearer to the boy and wiped his tears away. But it was in vain because new ones were appearing immediately.

"Seems like that" I agreed. "Or maybe a very sad dream"

* * *

Izayoi's P.O.V.

**_"Ne, ne, mom! Who is that boy? Can I go play with him?"  
_**

**_"No, darling! He is dangerous"_**

**_"But he is always alone"_**

**_"He is a bad boy, love. Don't get involved with him"_**

**_"Okay, mommy"_**

**_Yeah, I am a bad boy. I'm 'wicked to the core', a devil, am I wrong? Well, why not? It doesn't matter anyway. Devil or angel, I was still having all these sufferings.  
_**

**_Every time I heard these kind of conversations, I realized how pitiful I was. But there was no place for pity in their heart if it came to me. They were filled with hatred and fear. But that's a human nature, right? Rejecting and being scared of something they can't understand..._**

**_It just amazed me how terrible people could be, really. Judging, insensitive, stupid, uncomprehending... Was there even a word that would be able to describe them? Did even a word that would portray how much I despised them exist? How much I despised those faces?_**

**_My hope for love turned into dust. It was revived and reborn into a tolerance for those attitudes toward me though. And again, even that was destroyed and reborn. Reborn as hatred. Disbelief. Disappointment.  
_**

**_"Hey, what's your name?"  
_**

**_"I don't have a name"_**

**_"Eh? Serves you right! A monster doesn't deserve a name"_**

**_That's right, a monster doesn't deserve any right, name or love. It deserves pain and loneliness._**

**_But what did I do?_**

**_All of this was my daily life, insults, fights, bullying, it was all a part of my life. Until one day:  
_**

**_"Are you alone?" a woman started speaking with me. How wierd..._**

**_"Hm"_**

**_"Where are your parents? A kid shouldn't be wandering alone" she seemed worried. Why? Why was she worried about me? A rubbish?_**

**_"I don't have them"_**

**_"You... lost them?" this was the first time anyone has ever talked to me with this tone._**

**_"They abandoned me. I'm living in orphanage"... 'living'_**

**_"Ah, is that so?" she looked sad. "What about friends? Do you have a lot of friends?"_**

**_"Everyone hates me. I'm a monster. You heard, haven't you? About that brute boy who always fights"_**

**_She seemed a little startled. Yeah, I couldn't expect more. Right now, she will call me a monster or brat and immediately leave._**

**_"I heard it" she said. The woman was calmer than I thought she would be. And why wasn't she yelling at me or running away?_**

**_"I heard about those rumors, but you know? You don't act or speak like a monster. I think you are a nice boy, you know?" _**

**_What did she say?_**

**_Was I dreaming?_**

**_Was she just making fun of me?_**

**_"Stop playing with me" I laughed in confusion. "I know very well you are just making a fool of me. You are the same like them! You want to kill me, right? Get rid of a trash like me"_**

**_"What? No!" she denied. Such a good liar..._**

**_"I have already learned not to believe people. You surely think-"_**

**_"NO!" she shouted. "I don't think you are a monster! I don't think you are a trash! I do not!" than she reached out her hands. "I see... I get it now. You were... alone all this time, right? Rejected and considered as a rubbish... How cruel of them." she sadly chuckled. "You are just a kid, just a little child who wants love, right?" she embraced me. "You just want to feel something else than pain, right?"_**

**_Somehow... It pierced my heart. Those words were so right, they described everything I was. They were so warm and... full of love._**

**_After such a long time, I once again got to feel those tears. Once again, I could weep and whine. Finally, emotions were given back to me._**

**_And what's more?_**

**_For the very first time, I got hugged. Someone knew how I was feeling. For the first time I got to taste happiness of someone understanding me and not denying my existence. I got to feel the warmth.  
_**

**_For the very, very first time, I understood the meaning of 'love'_**

* * *

**_So? SO? SOOO? How was it? Did you like it? I hope you did cause I really put my hopes up in this chap! Please tell me your opinion and review! :)_**


	8. Name

**Hello! I know I know, It took too long to update... I'm reaallyyy sooorryy, but I had a writer's block and... just didn't know what to do, so that's why. And nope, I really didn't forget about it! Ehm, so for an atonement I made this chapter a little longer than usual, ok? :) Well, and of course, here are my thanks:**

**BlueBaronJack-san, Renato Chaos-san, and Enemotou-san, I'm glad you like it! I admit that I wanted that chapter to be sad, but I really couldn't imagine that someone would cry... I'm so happy! Oh, wait, not happy that you cried (I'm not such a sadist XD), but because it was success! And I guess that's because of you all who reviewed or are following/add to favorite this fanfiction. Thank you all so much! :)**

* * *

Chapter 8: Name

Yo's P.O.V.

„He hasn't stopped yet" I sighed and looked at Asuka helplessly.. I haven't been wiping Izayoi's tears for such a long while, but... really, how can someone cry from sleep continuously? Not that it was something rare, but that was when people shed just one or two tears, but Izayoi was crying as hell. When I wiped one series of those drops, another were already trickling down. I bet that if I let them be, they would form a lake...

„Hm? I wonder what he is dreaming about" she said and came closer to the sleeping boy. And to my surprise, she started poking him into cheeks. "Still hot" was all she said.

I also wanted to know it, what could possibly make Izayoi cry?

His words were still flashing through my mind. He said he doesn't want to remember. Remember what? Who?

Maybe he has some kind of trauma he doesn't want to be reminded of... But what could have triggered his memories? I tried to solve this riddle... He got an attack when he was forced to eat with us. So... he is scared of food?

I violently shook my head. Of course not! Could something more stupid enter my mind?

„Ehm, Yo-san? Are you okay?" Asuka asked a little shocked by my movement.

„Ah, no, it's nothnig. I was just wondering..." yeah, I was just wondering if Izayoi is afraid of food. Sounds legit, right? Well, why not...

"What could have turn him into this?" she finished for me.

I nodded. "Yeah, but something completely absurd came to my mind" And I weakly chuckled.

"Would you mind telling me?" she sounded curious. I wouldn't really mind it, but just saying something like that was making me feel stupid.

"Do you know when it all started?" I asked but didn't wait for a reply and answered. "When we found out that Izaoyi has anemia." and now I waited for Asuka to remember how exactly he was acting.

"I recall him being a little uneasy," she confirmed.

"That's right. When he was forced by us to sleep, do you know what did he do?"

"Not really... He just went sleep, didn't he?" she sounded a little surprised and confused.

"The headphones" I told her and looked into her questioning eyes. "We put his headphones on the desk. But when we went to check him in the morning, they weren't there" I started explaining.

"You sure notice even the smallest things" Asuka praised me.

"I think he took them when we left" I stated.

"So he took them to compose himself? That would make sense since, well... those headphones made him fall asleep yesterday"

"Exactly. In my opinion, he began to behave strangely from that event. Even at the festival..." I paused, I had to find the suitable words to tell her.

"At the festival? What happened? You found him?" The curiosity was clearly heard in her tone.

"Yes, but I found him in a deserted place with no one there. He was sitting on a bench and... I didn't notice it from the far, but when I got closer, he was shaking" And again, I was thinking of a way to describe what happened.

My friend just sat next to me and waited for a full explanation of what else I saw.

"When I called him he didn't answer so I knocked on his shoulder. When he finally noticed me, he quickly stood up and turned his back on me. I though it was suspicious and asked him if anything was wrong but he kept denying it. So I just went in front of him and I saw him with... I guess I could call it tearful eyes..." I saw the shocked brunette by my side with narrowing eyes.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" she demanded an answer. However her voice wasn't that of blame, it was a worried one.

"I knew that something was wrong but he lied pretty well about it being an allergic reaction. He even put that usual smile of his and acted like he normally does... I just told myself that it's impossible for him to cry and got satisfied with that answer..." I bowed my head and fixed my eyes on a ground.

"I know it's my fault for being so oblivi-" before I could even finish the sentence, Asuka has already interrupted me.

"No, it's not! Is this why you were all gloomy yesterday and even today? I repeat! It's not anyone's fault!" and glared at me intensively.

_"She is right, miss"_Calico assured me. I smiled and managed to say a simple "Thanks..."

"So he hid it from everyone?" Asuka returned to our original topic.

"Yeah," I agreed. "but I was thinking about the trigger..."

"Trigger?"

I nodded and told her about yesterday when I found him. "He was saying that he doesn't want remember. He said he didn't want to. I think there was something in his past that affected him a lot. Maybe some kind of trauma or... I don't really know. But that's just my assumption"

Asuka sighed and looked up to a ceiling. "Yeah, I also think so" she said. "But what could have happened? How are we supposed to find out? It's not like we can ask him directly since..." she didn't have to explain. I knew what she meant. Since he would very likely return into that state...

"How...?" I re-asked and let that question hang in the air.

* * *

Izayoi's P.O.V

**__****I...-kun, I...hate...you**

I violently sat down, not knowing what just happened. I bent my head down with hand pushing my chest. It somehow hurt... a lot. It was hard to breathe, I was inhaling and exhaling so fastly that I hardly heard the voices calling my name.

I think it was Ojou and Kasukabe, but I didn't really care. I was trying to comprehend what was going on. Why I was so shocked and what... what were those things falling down from my eyes?!

It hurt, my chest, my head! Why? I was still trying to catch at least a little oxygen into my lungs and loosened my hand pushing the area of heart. Slowly, the pain was dispersing and my mind was starting to work again.

The drops sliding down from my cheeks and eyes were tears, this sadness and pain was caused by that...dream. Ojou-sama and Kasukabe were next to me, screaming something about me getting hold of myself and... I just realized how cold it was!

"Izayoi-kun! Can you hear-" Ojou stopped as soon, as she noticed that I was no longer gasping.

I made one mistake and that's that I looked up at them, completely forgetting that I was weeping. As I remembered that fact, I took a blanket and covered myself under it in a blink of eye. I guess I looked like a turtle hiding in its carapace.

"Izayoi, are you okay?" Kasukabe sounded really worried.

"completely fine" I answered. Unfortunately my voice was still a little uncontrollable so I coughed so it would return to its normal tone.

"You sound horrible, Izayoi-kun" Ojou didn't put an amusement into her voice to my surprise.

"I feel horrible, it's cold" I tried to hide the fact that I was still completely disconcerted. I was so glad there was a blanket, at least they couldn't see me like this. As long as they didn't see my face, it was easy to pretend to be alright.

"Cold?" those two repeated perplexedly.

"Yeah, I'm FREEZING! What the hell happened? Did we move into North Pole?" I managed to say while quietly sniffing. Geez, those tears still didn't stop. Why don't they just f*ck of?! I don't want to be in this pathetic state. I hate it!

"It's spring, Izayoi. It's warm" Kasukabe reminded me.

"It's nothing strange, you have a pretty hight fever" Ojou informed me. _ME? FEVER?! _

"Fine, I don't care. Just fetch me another blanket. I'm seriously gonna die" I snapped while wiping away those annoying tears. My way of speaking and words-picking didn't fit my condition even a little. Hell, how lucky I was for this cover!

"Wait for a while" I heard the animal girl saying and then going out of a room. Now I just had to make Asuka do something.

"Hey, ojou. Can you please bring me water?"

"You know we are not your dogs, right?" she said a little irritated.

"Yeah, sorry. So could you _please_?" I asked for a favor.

"Going" she replied while standing up and also leaving the room. "If you are fine, than don't hide" she whispered. I ignored her words.

When no one was there, I finally got a chance to emerge from the blanket. Since no one was there to see me like this, I felt more relaxed.

I lay down and put an arm on my eyes hoping it would stop the tears. It didn't... They were still trickling down, from eyes to cheeks and then falling at a pillow. I just couldn't get rid of that dream flashing in my mind.

Why do I have to have such a good memory? Why couldn't I forget after all these years?! I was suppressing all those memories, all of those feelings all the time. I got use to ignoring them so why... Why am I unable to ignore them now?

This time the feelings were overflowing, for the first time from that event, I was reminded of them this much. I slapped myself, thinking that I would regain my composure, but those wet things were still falling down. I just couldn't forget, I wasn't allowed to forget her words.

**_I hate you_**

She had the right to say it, it was me who caused it. She would be right to curse me, hate me, want to kill me. I deserved her hatred since I was the one who caused her death. Since I was the one who killed her.

I was desperately crying, so much that I couldn't help but whine and sob loudly. I tried to restrain myself so that the two wouldn't hear me but it was impossible. Those words, that recollection of her smile and then... the body covered in blood.

"Just... fuck off" I plead with hands covering my mouth preventing me from doing any noise.

"I'm sorry, Aiharu" was the last thing I said while weeping so helplessly. "I'm so sorry"

* * *

Asuka's P.O.V.

"You saw it, right?" I started a conversation with Yo-san who was now holding another cover for Izayoi-kun. "His eyes"

She looked at the ground and gestured with head. "They were those of a hurt animal"

"It was just in a blink of eye, but... I saw it. The pain, so much pain" I closed eyes to chase away that sight from my head. It was way too much for me...

"I'm worried" I admitted and looked at Yo-san with troubled eyes. "He acts like nothing matters, but he is falling apart. Slowly and painfully"

My friend was still averting eyes and remaining silent.

"We have to help him. I can't stand it anymore" I continued. "I hate when I see him like this. It makes me want to cry too"

"I want to" Yo-san whispered. "I want to know what happened. I want to save him from it" she declared with determination in her voice.

"Yeah..."

And from then we didn't dare to say even a word. It was too intense to break this silence. We returned to Izayoi-kun's room, I with a glass of water in hand and Yo-san with a blanket.

We entered to the room and found the blond lying uncovered on the bed turned to the left side with a forearm hiding eyes. His cheeks were all wet and his sleeves were completely soaked... soaked from tears. He was apparently already asleep since he didn't bother to hide it.

I put the glass on a desk and Yo covered him by both blankets since he said he was freezing. She took his arm down and revealed those still fresh drops.

"Still burning" she informed me as she touched his forehead. "He has a habit to fall asleep while crying"

"I see" I replied, uncertain what to say. "We should let him rest, sleep is the best medicine after all" and headed to the doors.

"I know" she agreed and followed me out, leaving the boy by himself in a dreamworld.

* * *

Izayoi's P.O.V.

_Why?_

_Why do I have to go through this again?_

_Why can't I forget it?_

_I loved the time with you but... that was exactly the reason I'm suffering now._

_It's the reason why I want to forget._

_The reason you died._

_So I ask you again, why?_

_Because I deserve it? To be tortured by past?_

_To hear you last words again and again?_

_To face the guilt?_

**_"From today on, you are my son!" she said with a big smile on her face. It has been about two weeks since I met this woman and from that day, she have been visiting me and taking me to all places to talk. I was very happy, but I didn't know how to express it so I just stayed at that cheeky behaviour._**

**_"What?" I yelled out of shock. "Wait, WHAT?!" I swear to got that there has never been something to make me scream like this. Never._**

**_"I said, from today, you are my son!" and hugged me so tightly I could barely breathe._**

**_"Are you kidding me?!" I shouted again, it sounded like I was angry, but I wasn't. I was feeling... happy._**

**_"Nope, I have done everything needed to adopt you" she started to play with my hair. I liked it but was too embarrassed so I broke away from her armful._**

**_I just looked at her in disbelief. "Why would you do that?"_**

**_"Because I like you" she shot the response so quickly that it made me shiver._**

**_"We know each other only two weeks"_**

**_"But I still like you. You are a different person then people say. You are so kind and sensitive" and she patted my head. I blushed for sure..._**

**_"You are a wierd one..." But the woman just smiled._**

**_"What about calling me 'kaa-chan' now?" she said suggested and bend down on a level of my eyes. "Come on, say kaa-chan"_**

**_I was way too excited and happy and shy, so my sharp tongue slipped: "Never"_**

**_Her face suddenly got that upset expression and I gulped. I didn't want to make her sad. _**

**_"K-kaa-chan" I whispered hoping it will make her smile again._**

**_She suddenly smiled so beautifully that I was glad I said it. I now understood what that 'smile like a flower' was._**

**_"B-but I'm not that small to call you like that" I protested._**

**_"Oh? You are just ten years, do you think that is much?" she chuckled and then said: "I'd prefer you calling me kaa-chan, but you can call me by my name."_**

**_"And that is?"_**

**_"Ai-ha-ru" she spelled still smiling like the biggest optimist in the world. "Ai like love and haru like spring"_**

**_"You have a nice name" I admitted and gently smiled._**

**_"Oh! Now that I think about it, I have to think of a name for you! I can't let my son be nameless and call him just 'boy', right?"_**

**_What? I? A name? I will have a name?_**

**_"Ah! I know!" she declared out of blue, "Izayoi!" she said._**

**_"Izayoi?" I repeated in amaze. "Why Izayoi?"_**

**_And again, that happy-go-lucky expression appeared on her face. "Because it means moon's 16'th night"_**

**_"Yeah, I know. And?"_**

**_"In 16'th night, the moon is most beautiful. Just like in my life, you are the most precious one" she explained and picked me up from a ground._**

**_"Do you not like it?" she looked into my eyes._**

**_"This time, I couldn't let embarrassment take over my tongue and said the truth._**

**_"I love it"_**

**_Her mouth formed a shape of a letter U and declared: "So from now on, You are Sakamaki Izayoi! Son of Sakamaki Aiharu!"_**

**_I... have a name..._**

**_A beautiful one._**

**_Sakamaki Izayoi._**

**_I love this name... more than you can imagine, kaa-chan._**

* * *

Uaaaaa, it's done! I hope you liked it! See ya in next chap! (if I won't die until then XD )


	9. Sleep

**Konichiwa, minna-san! Ogenki desuka? :D I didn't have too much time today so this chapter will be a little short (Yeah, I know, you wanna kill me). But there is a lot of fluffiness, so I hope it will not matter too much. So? Did you look forward this chapter? Then here it is, enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Sleep**

Black rabbit's P.O.V

I was sitting on an edge of Izayoi-san's bed, looking after him. Asuka-san and Yo-san said that they wanted to go out for a while so I offered that I will take care of the boy.

It was late in afternoon and even though the weather was really nice and warm, this problem child was feeling cold. Asuka-san told me that he said he is freezing, so I let him under double cover although he was extremely sweating.

I took a now hot towel from blond's forehead, soaked it in cold water and then returned to its original position. When I touched him, I had to 'eep' because of light pain caused by the hotness. He was in fire...

I sighed and started scanning the boy by eyes. Then I stood up and looked at his face. Right now I couldn't say he looked cute, he looked pained. It was like something tortured him, his face had showed signs of sadness and fear.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, troubled by this view at my friend.

I noticed as he suddenly started moving with his lips... he was saying something from sleep. I bend down and enclosed my ear to his mouth to hear his words.

"What are you doing?" I jumped out of shock as I was aware of that he is up. His voice was weak, but clearly hearable.

"I-I-I-I-Izayoi-san!" stuttered truly startled. I looked at the teen and intended to pierce him with my eyes, but immediately refused to do so.

He seemed super pale and was slightly shaking. Even those eyes didn't belong to that problem child Izayoi. These were too fragile, scared and vulnerable. I was scared that he would shatter even I said or do even one wrong thing.

"How are you?" I carefully asked, still observing the ill one.

He yawned and held onto the blanket tightly. "I'm cold" he answered simply and turned at his left. "and feel light-headed"

I bit my bottom lip, I didn't like his words. I didn't like how weak he looked. It was so strange and somehow confusing to see him like this.

"Izayoi-san, please stay awake for a while and wait for me" I asked and perceived his feeble nod.

Quietly, I went out of a room and headed to the kitchen. About an hour ago I made a porridge for him so now I just needed to find bring it to him. Before taking a plate from shelf I heated the food and waited. Not too long passed and I filled the plate with warm meal for Izayoi-san.

Slowly walking, not saying even a word, I thought of a way to help the blond. I just couldn't overlook how much he suffered, how much he was holding back so that he wouldn't break down... I just wanted to know what happened. I just wanted to lighten him from the burden.

"I'm coming in" I informed the ill boy and opened the door to his room.

It was clear to me that he was barely keeping himself up, looking like he would fall asleep every time. He was so weakened...

"Izayoi-san," I just called and put his meal on a desk. "Could you please sit down?"

He didn't respond to my answer, but did as I asked. Carefully, he pulled himself, but it I couldn't stop myself from helping him. While holding him, I picked the pillow and let him lean on it.

"Is it okay like this?" I wanted to assure. The teen nodded.

"You should eat something" I told him and grabbed the porridge. "Here" I gave it to him but he didn't move even a finger.

"I don't wanna" He refused and yawned.

"You have to" I commanded and held a tablespoon of the gruel before his face.

He frowned and again, refused: "Not hungry"

"You didn't eat whole day!" my voice turned into a frustrated one. "Come on, please" I plead with a desperate face.

"Why do you look like that?" He noticed... "This face doesn't suit you, smile, stupid rabbit"

"I can't" I declared still with that gloomy expression of mine.

"Why?" He demanded an answer and scanned me with his sharp, violet eyes.

"I'm worried about you" I admitted and put down that spoon. "I'm worried" I whispered once again and bend down my head.

Suddenly, Izayoi-san flicked me in the forehead... I was lucky that he didn't put too much strength into it or else my head would explode, but it still hurt.

"Ouch, Izayoi-san!" I yelled at him and touched the place where he 'attacked' me.

Now, he was smiling. On his face wasn't that provocative or sarcastic smile, nor the sadistic one. It was a gentle one, so beautiful that I felt blood rushing into my face. It was just... cute.

"See? You are smiling" He told me all of sudden and I realized he was right.

That grim face was gone and replaced by a relieved and warm smile... Was it because I saw him chuckling so honestly? Or because I forgot for a while about what troubled me? Who knows...

"Alright, so now, say aah" I said and picked the spoon.

I don't know if it was just my imagination or reality, but I noticed how startled he was when I said it. However, it was gone in a blink of eye.

Forcing him to open the mouth, I asked: "Are you okay?"

"I'm fi-" and before he could even finish, I put the porridge into his mouth.

He coughed and started scolding me: "Do you want to kill me? It's hot" and coughed about ten times more.

"Ah, sorry" I apologetically said and took another spoon, this time blowing it before giving it to him. The blond opened his mouth and I put it in it.

"How is it?" I wanted to know his opinion. This was one of few times I cooked by myself so I was excited to know how it tasted!

"You did it?" he asked with an indifferent face.

"Yes, by myself!" I answered enthusiastically.

"I'm amazed" he said and I felt how much my expression bloomed... until he finished his though. "It's amazing how you got rid of it's natural the taste"

"Eh?" I dumbly stared at him and waited for explanation.

"I'm saying," and he looked intensively into my eyes. "It's tas-te-less"

"W-W-WHAT?!" I shouted and saw how he started to laugh at me...

"Well, rather than tasteless it was a little... suprising" he grinned.

"It can't be so horrible, can it?!" I stared at him while sinking into disappointment.

He didn't say anything, maybe he didn't want to make me feel bad so he kept quiet... I had to confirm it! Taking the spoon to my hand, filling it, eating it and... bursting the food out.

"It's horrible!" I screamed, shocked by the taste of my personally made porridge. "How could you keep it in?!" I admired how Izayoi-san was able not to vomit because of it... The food wasn't really _tasteless_, it could be compared to eating a rotten, three years old sock covered in mud... It was just awful!

"I-I-I'm sorry, Izayoi-san! I made you eat something so disgusting and, and..."

"Poisonous?" he chuckled.

"Yes" I bend down my head out of letdown and went out of room, at least I intended. But I was stopped by the problem child.

"Geez, I will eat it" he declared and held up his hand. Why did he say it? Because he pitied me?

"But it's-" I didn't get to finish it because of the teen.

"I'm hungry and before anyone would make something else, I will starve to death" he claimed, still holding that hand in the air.

"You said you aren't-"

"Just give it to me!" He commanded and I had no choice than do as he say.

And so, he whispered "Itadakimasu" and to my surprise, he dig in.

* * *

Izayoi's P.O.V.

_Don't puke, Don't puke, Don't puke! It's just a normal food, it's completely safe and eatable... yeah, eatable. Don't you dare vomit, you weak and pathetic idiot, don't you dare! Just eat it!_

I was going through one of the worst torment in my life. Eating this was a difficult task even for me, but I couldn't let that stupid rabbit leave with that face. No, I didn't want to... I could _not_ make anyone else sad. Anyone, anymore.

This taste, bleh, it was just so, so terrible that I just couldn't finish it. I wasn't hungry, I didn't want to eat something, but that her expression and those memories just forced me to do so. Or maybe I forced myself to do it to punish myself?

"I'm full" I whispered, feeling so sick that I would rather lose conscious than have to feel the taste in mouth... _Just keep it in, don't throw up!_

"Izayoi-san?" Black rabbit called me. I unfortunately didn't have enough strength to answer and remained with bowed head and hand supporting my head. Or rather, covering my mouth so that I wouldn't vomit. Bleh!

"Izayoi-san, you look pale" _Well, you don't say... I just ate that, well, excuse me, that freaking horrible porridge while holding back not to pass out because of it. Of course I'm pale!_

"Just your imagination" I feebly smiled, doing my best not to show how I was sick. I couldn't afford to make her upset after going through that... torture.

"Are you sure? You look and even sound so-" I didn't let her say it.

"I'm still cold as hell" This was true, but not the reason for me feeling so awfully. "And my head is spinning, that's all"

"I will bring you another blanket, so wait for a while please" she informed me. "And you didn't have to force yourself to eat it" she put a guilty smile...

"It wasn't so bad" I lied, I really couldn't bring myself to make her sad. "Don't worry and put that happy-go-lucky face of yours, stuuupid!"

And finally, I could see her honest and happy expression. Somehow I felt something falling down from my shoulders, something really heavy. I was relieved that she didn't have those gloomy eyes anymore.

_Oh, jeez. _I was so, so, soooo sick! I wanted to throw up everything in my stomach and then go sleep. Everything was so blurry and I got a feeling that a whole world was twirling on front my eyes.

_So cold... _ I held the double cover on my body tightly, making sure that not even a smallest part skin was showing off. I was truly freezing, so cold that I started to shiver. I couldn't stop it consciously, I couldn't control my body and soon felt the sharp pain in my abdomen, it was clear to me that I got a spasm. The only way to forget this pain and stop shivering was to fall asleep. Yeah, but I didn't want to sleep. I didn't want to see it all again.

_I was so scared to sleep,_

_since she would appear before me again,_

_and remind me what I have done._

_I was scared..._

* * *

**_I'm so sooorryyy, my dad is forcing me to go sleep already so I can't write anymore! But I think this will do :) See ya ;)_**


	10. Those words

**Oh myy goood, I'm sitting on my chair with eyes fixed on the blank screen at least two hours but still can't think of what to write in this chapter... Geez! I can't think of anything! What to doooo?! Maybe a flashback? Or I should stay in present? Or whaaat?! Anyway, I hope I will be able to make it in time...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Those Words  
**

Black rabbit's P.O.V.

"KYAAAH!" I howled. "I-I-IZAYOI-SAN?!" I screamed as I noticed the boy on floor.

I just wanted to go to the restroom, but when I opened the door, this boy popped in my eyes. He was leaning on toilet bowl with his head hung over it. I didn't even need to see what was happening, the sounds were enough for me to know he was throwing up.

"Izayoi-san!" I ran toward him and rubbed his backs. His face was kind of green and white, he looked like a zombie.

His stomach went on rampage for about five more minutes. When he finally stopped, he sat down and I gave him a glass of water so he would rinse his mouth. While gasping, the boy wiped his teared eyes and then closed them.

"Ano, Izayoi-san, let's go back to your room" I said while pulling him up and hanging his arm around my neck.

"Put me down" he commanded, covering his mouth with the free hand.

"But you shloud-" I didn't get to finish what I wanted to say because of the teen's sudden collapse.

"Izayoi-san!" I shouted a little startled and went down. "You can't walk?" I asked.

"I can" he laughed. "But I have a feeling that I'm still not done yet" and he puffed his cheeks. I got scared he would vomit again and started panicking.

"I'm so sorry! I know it's my fault that you are feeling so unwell and-" I was interrupted by the blond teen.

He gestured at me to come near and I did so. And of course, I regretted it. He grabbed my ears and screamed into them: "STUUPIIIID!".

But right after Izaoyi yelled, he covered his mouth and looked like another dose was on its way out.

"I-I should bring you a- no, no, I will go and find- no... that won't do! I-I'm gonna take a-"

"Restrain yourself, stupid rabbit" he scolded me and leaned his backs on the wall. "I'm fine, just need some time to calm down" and again, he closed his eyes.

"B-but..." I didn't know what to do so I just sat down like him and waited.

I left his room just a while ago and went to throw out the poisonous porridge I made (and also very likely a reason for Izayoi-san to be found here). Then I returned to his place to take care of the boy. And to my surprise, he wasn't there. I looked for him everywhere and that's when I found him in the restroom.

For some reason, I was nervous and started to play with my fingers. My mouth, like it had its own will, begin a converation.

"Izayoi-san, have you ever been ill?" and before listening to his reply, I just answered myself. "Of course not, you are always so strong" and laughed at my absurd question.

"You are always so energetic and strong, so I thought it was impossible for you to get a cold or anything" I smiled and still stared at my hands.

"I even believed that I wouldn't live enough to see you lying on the bed so cutely with such a high fever" I meant it, no one would think that he would be so vulnerable. But wait... did I just say cute?

"Ah, I don't-Not cute, I mean, it was a shocked to see you in that pathetic state and-" Oh my, this stupid mouth of mine slipped! He hates being pathetic and how did I call him again?

"No-no, I didn't mean you are pathetic nor cute, I just-" did I just insult him by that 'Not cute'

"Kyaah, no! I didn't want to say you aren't cute! You are cute, very cute and handsome!" I started panicking, what the hell did I told him?!

"Bu-but, ehm, eto! I said you are handsome but I don't like you so don't get the wrong ide-"

"Ah waaiiiit! Don't listen to me! I do like you, but not in that way so-"

"But I just told you not to listen-!" Right now my view-point was going up and down and right and left, I was so confused and startled that I didn't know what I was saying anymore. I was completely lost in every word I said...

"Black rabbit? What are you doing...here?" Suddenly, a girl's voice interrupted my attempts to express my thoughts.

It was Asuka-san, she was standing in front of the opened door with Yo-san by her side.

"Asuka-san, Yo-san! You are back!" I said taken aback.

"Yeah, more importantly, what are you doing here? And who were you talking to?" she asked with a little amusement in her tone.

"Well... Izayoi-san threw up, and was still feeling unwell so he wanted to have a break before going back to his room." I answered.

"And who were you talking with?" Yo-san questioned curiously.

"Ah, I was talking to Izayoi-san" why did she have to ask? It was obvious that I was talking with the blond, who else?

"He is sleeping" Asuka-san pointed her finger at the boy.

He was peacefully sleeping, breath perfectly calmed and head fallen on his right shoulder.

"Eh?" I blinked to confirm that my eyes weren't playing dirty. So I was saying it all just for myself? Soliloquy?

**"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!"**

* * *

Izayoi's P.O.V.

"I wanna go out" I demanded, piercing my friends by a single gaze.

"39 degrees Celsius_ (102.2 degrees Fahrenheit)_" Ojou-sama informed me after measuring the temperature. "You can forget about it"

"I'm feeling as healthy as ever" I argued. The brunette just stared at me.

"Liar" Kasukabe-san said and came toward me. "If you are okay, then you won't mind this" and she blew on my neck. "Right?" that girl chuckled.

_SO COLD!  
_

I couldn't help myself and shuddered from a sudden breeze. But immediately restrained myself to follow what I just declared.

"I saw it" Ojou announced out of blue.

"What?" I asked a little confused.

"You shivered" she remarked. "I saw it"

"Yeah, me too" the animal girl joined. "You definitely aren't alright yet"

"I admit I'm still cold, but at least I'm feeling better" I talked back while attempting to stand up. However, those stubborns forced me back to the bed.

"Lie down," both of them commanded with cruelly strict eyes.

"Am I a dog?" I started to be irritated. I was fine enough to go out, so why couldn't they just let me go?!

"Do you want to be one?" this wonderful suggestion couldn't belong to anyone else than the rich girl... "You want to be treated as one?"

"Can I go out then?" I provocatively smiled and noticed her surprised face.

"Why does Izayoi-san want to go out so desperately?" That stupid rabbit finally caught up with our conversation.

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask that too, my dog" Ojou-sama asked curiously.

"Eh? If I had to be your dog, I would rather become stray" I said sarcastically and laughed.

"You wouldn't even live enough to run away" she stated, obviously insulted by what I said before. And again, I laughed, her annoyed face was priceless.

"Well? The reason?" she returned to the question.

"It's boring! I hate being on one place for such a long time!" I declared.

"Are you aware of your present condition?"

"Yeah, pretty well. But I'm alive and kicking so let me out"

"I-I think going out for a while won't do any harm..." Ah! Finally someone supported me! And surprisingly, it was Black rabbit.

"That's right! Just for a while won't be a problem, right?" and triumphantly grinned.

The brunette sighed and turned at Kasukabe. They did some kind of girl black magic to communicate without words and then directed their attention at me.

"Fine" she allowed and I stared in amusement at her funny face tasting lost.

* * *

Yo-san's P.O.V.

"Are you really ok?" I reassured while viewing the boy.

He was wearing a very thick scarf and a cotton sweater. In spring, on a sunny and warm day. And he was still lightly trembling. Maybe we should have made him stay home?

"Ok" he simply snapped and continued on walking. Asuka and Black rabbit were already more than five meters before us. Izayoi was walking kind of slowly so I thought that maybe, maybe he was tired...

"Can you walk on?" I asked a little worried.

"Of course," he answered. "We didn't go too far from community"

"But you seem a little tired" I remarked and looked at the blond who flinched.

"I'm not" he denied.

Seriously, if he was then why didn't he just say it? Because he was embarrassed? Lately he was lying a lot about his feelings...

"Asuka, Black rabbit! Wait!" I shouted at the two before us.

"Eh? What are you doing there? Come on, speed up!" Black rabbit said back, waiting for us.

Our destination was the center of city. Izayoi wanted to have a look at the place with people since he was isolated in that room. The festival ended yesterday so today there were only few attractions and people in comparison with two days before.

"It's kind of empty here" he said while looking around.

"Hey, kid! Are you cold?" suddenly a random man called and started laughing. Apparently he was talking about Izayoi's outfit.

The blond 'tsked' and looked like he was about to go and beat him up, but to my surprise he just ignored that guy.

"embarrassed, right?" Asuka noted with an entertained chuckle.

"Shut up" he retorted and quickened his pace. My girl friend just smiled.

"L-L-Loook, everyone!" Black rabbit screamed enthusiastically and ran somewhere.

"Wait, Black rabbit! Where are you going!" Asuka called her but didn't get a respond. That's when both of us went after her.

"Are you going?" I remembered the blond teen.

"Nope, don't wanna" he refused a little reluctantly.

Ah, I see. He was tired, right? He didn't have enough strength to run, am I wrong?

"But I can't let you here on your one, can I?"

"I can take care of myself" Izayoi sighed. I wasn't really sure about it...

"I will stay with you after all" I offered.

He frowned a little and then said: "Go after that stupid rabbit and rich girl, I wanna be alone" Was he annoyed by my overly worried behaviour?

"Well, be carefull" I commanded with a pretty sharp voice.

"I will," he absent-mindedly answered.

_I guess I won't get anything better as a response... _And I ran toward the two retreating figures.

* * *

Izayoi's P.O.V.

Really, why were they making such a fuss out of it? Yeah, I maybe had a cold, so what? It didn't matter at all. I hate when someone worry too much, it makes me feel like a burden. Because the only one who ever worried for me ended up like that...

_Forget about it, moron!_

I should really stop relating every word or behaviour of my friends to _**her **_since I'm still not able to cope with past... With my memories of her, the painful words... I still wasn't ready. I will never be.

I was spacing out, not looking where I am going and not listening to anything from my surroundings. It may have been because of that fever, those dulled senses were wierd... I was still feeling a little feeble but I didn't intent to show that. Not to those stubborn worry-warts.

_**I hate you**_

I already said to forget it, why was this sentence still in my mind? Rubbing into my every though and cruelly reminding me._ I want to forget... I don't want to remember... I just can't face it yet._

And how could I even face it? Face those words from lips of someone I loved so much, who provided me home and love? The one I was secretly saying 'I love you'? Was it even possible? Was it wrong not to want to remember? Remember the blood? Her lifeless body? My stained hands shaking with her and calling 'Wake up!"?

_I wanted to die_

A bad thing to say? But isn't it the easiest way to throw out all of these things? To be freed from this guilt and pain? Isn't it?!

Stop thinking about these things! Stop thinking! I increased the volume of my headphones and pushed them more at my ears until I couldn't hear anything. I stood still at one place, forcing my eyes to close so that nothing would remind me of... Aiharu

_**I hate you**_

_Stop...!_

Suddenly, someone pulled my sleeve and made me look who did it. It was an old woman, she was saying something.

I took down the headphones and asked her to repeat it.

"She didn't say that" escaped from her lips.

_What?_

"Excuse me?" I politely demanded an answer.

"She didn't say those words" the woman told me again, grabbing my hand with a suprising strength.

"Aiharu didn't say that" she stared at me with serious eyes.

_Wha- How did she know?_

_How did she know Aiharu's name?_

_Why did she told me that Aiharu didn't say those words?_

_Why was everything around spinning...?_

* * *

**Kyaaaaaaah, I managed to write it! Yes, finally! I hope you liked it. Please, review! :)**


	11. Prepared?

**Hello there! ****I read your reviews and uaaah! I'm so happy you guys like it and of course, cliffhangers ev****erywhere! XD Anyway, Do you want to know about that woman? Or how come she denied Izayoi's beloved stepmother's words? Then reaaad and then desperately wait for another chapter! Ah, and I will have to disappoint you, Renato Chaos, it's Black rabbit we are talking about so it isn't anything important that distracted her ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Prepared...?  
**

_**"Aiharu didn't say that" she stared at me with serious eyes.**_

_**Wha- How did she know?**_

_**How did she know Aiharu's name?**_

_**Why did she told me that Aiharu didn't say those words?**_

_**Why was everything around spinning...?**_

* * *

Izayoi's P.O.V.

Cold, I was freaking cold. I didn't remember anything. Where was I? Why was everything so blank? So dark? I was lying on something soft and felt... a blanket? I don't remember going sleep...

Slowly, I opened my eyes and groaned as the sharp and intensive light attacked my vision. I covered them by my forearm and that's when I perceived the light pain on back of my head.

"What-" unconsciously, my mouth moved on its own.

"Izayoi-kun?" It was Ojou-sama's voice. "Are you awa-"

"IZAYOI-SAAAN!" Yeah, this was none other than that stupid rabbit. I uncovered my eyes and blinked a few times to get use to the light.

"Shut up, you're noisy" I snapped, annoyed by a sudden din. I forced myself to sit down, but felt the horrible weakness in my body and pain on mythe back of head.

"You should stay still" I heard the animal girl.

"No need" I said, fed up with those 'you should' or 'you shouldn't' this and that. I patted the place I felt the dull pain.

"Your head hurts?" Ojou asked, obviously not surprised.

"Yeah, what happened? I don't remember anything" I told her a little confused. Seriously, why was I still here? I know that I went to the city so how come was I here? Why was everything in my head so fuzzy and mixed?

"You don't?" Kasukabe questioned.

"Nope" I confirmed.

"We wanted to ask you yourself since no one was with you." The animal girl informed.

"By myself? Wait, everything is blurry, could you please explain it from the start?" I requested tangled.

"You serious, Izayoi-kun?" Ojou looked at me and then sighed. "We went to the festival" she started.

"Yeah, I know that" I agreed.

"We were looking around for a while and then Black rabbit suddenly ran out somewhere and we, Yo-san and me, chased after her. You stayed there alone" The brunette explained and scanned my face.

"And what happened then?" I inquired while trying to drive a little sensation into my fingers.

"Who knows? We just heard some old men talking about a blond boy with winter clothes passing out. Of course they were talking about you so we hurried back to see what happened and found you unconscious on the ground. Maybe you don't remember because of the fall on your head?"

Heh? What? I just looked at her with a blank face and tried to comprehend what she just said. We were out, in the place where was a festival. Black rabbit ran somewhere, so did those two. I stayed, alone... I was thinking about something. About something important yet sad... about her words?

Yes, It was about Aiharu's... last words. I felt how much my body started to shiver as I remembered of her. But then? What? It was gradually clearing, an old woman grabbed my hand and said something. I had headphones on but took them down. What did she told me?

**_"Aiharu didn't say that"_**

Cold, so cold! I noticed the sudden flinch I unconsciously made and the cold sweat on my forehead. My eyes were fixed on my hands but I didn't see them. Everything was getting so dark and blunt, I was frustrated. I found myself irregularly breathing and panicked. What was happening? Why was I shaking? Why did that woman say something like that. How did she knew Aiharu? And her name? Her last words? H-How?! Wha-Why?!

Sharp pain. I felt a sharp pain on my cheek and that's when I got pulled up from those chaotic thoughts.

"CALM DOWN, IZAYOI-KUN!" I finally perceived that Ojou was screaming with all she had.

Black rabbit was holding my shoulders and was looking at me with extremely worried expression. Just now I realized it.

I fell into that pathetic state again and hose three were trying to make me compose myself, again. And just as I felt on my left cheek, Asuka aka Ojou-sama slapped me so that I would wake up. I would really praise her for that if it didn't hurt so much...

"Are you okay now?" Kasukabe asked while waving her hand before my eyes.

"Yeah" I assured them and gazed at the long-haired brunette. "Thanks?" I fakely laughed so I would distract myself from these thoughts.

"What's the matter?" Black rabbit demanded an answer as she wiped a tear falling down from my eyes. Wait, tear?

"Wha-? Nothing!" I rubbed those two violet thing on my face and laughed in bewilderment.

I laughed, with a fake and empty voice. Still rubbing my eyes, and bending down my head because of embarrassment I continued on laughing.

"Ah? What's happening? Why are those annoying things reappearing?" saying it with a mouth curved into smile was hard and wierd. Why was I crying? Because Aiharu said 'I hate you' when she was dying? Because I remembered her blank and painful expression? Or because some random granny just told me that she didn't say those words? Was I whining because I was relieved? Relieved that my memory was wrong? Or because I was reminded of the past? I was confused. I was scared. I wanted an explanation, I wanted a _solution!_!

Soon, the laughter turned into helpless cry. _God, I no longer know what to do..._

I felt someone holding me in a tender embrace and patting my head while saying 'Shh'. My teary eyes took a notice on blue hair before my face was buried into them. Silky... Just like Aiharu's brown ones.

"It's okay, it's okay" Black rabbit was comforting me. I just silently sobbed and realized one thing.

_ Deep, very deep inside, I was dying  
_

* * *

Asuka's P.O.V

Could someone tell me what was going on? Could someone please tell me what to do in these kind of situations? Should I just be quiet and stare at the weeping boy or say something? Say what? How was I supposed to know?!

"Iza-" before I could even pronounce his name and attempt to comfort the blond, Black rabbit hugged him.

I just stared, yeah, I just helplessly stared at them and waited for Izayoi-kun to stop. _Please, stop!_

"Shh, It's okay" the blue-haired bunny whispered with the gentle voice. "It's okay"

I was never good in these kind of things. I didn't know how to react, and even more not now that the one crying was Izayoi-kun. I wanted to make all the things that made him break down like this disappear. I want to dispose of everything that could ever make someone so strong cry so much.

"He's asleep" Black rabbit whispered and carefully laid him in the bed and put a blanked at him.

I looked at him, with eyes swollen and his eyelashes sparkling because of the tears, he was inhaling and exhaling like a child.

"What...?" I asked, unsure what I wanted to know. The reason he was like this maybe?

"Yes, what just happened?" Yo-san stared at Black rabbit.

"I'd like to... know it too" she smiled painfully and looked at us. "I want to know that too"

* * *

Izayoi's P.O.V.

_**"Aiharu!" I yelled at the woman. "I'm sick of this, let's stop!"  
**_

_**"Buuut! You don't have any clothes! We have to find as much cute ones as possible!" she declared enthusiastically and pulled me by the sleeve somewhere into a mall.**_

_**"Look! It's so lovely, isn't?" she grabbed a T-shirt with two teddy bears holding a heart...**_

_**"Am I a girl?" I asked shocked by her taste.**_

_**"Oh come on! This isn't girlish!" she said while looking at other ones.**_

_**I shivered as she took a pink shirt with a title 'I love mom' and even more when her eyes discovered one with 'Love me' written under a rainbow.**_

_**I sighed. "Aiharu, you have no style"**_

_**"That's not true! Look what I found you" she showed me green shorts. They were normal.**_

_**"This can do" I approved of them.**_

_**"Right? And look here" she turned the pants.**_

_**Oh my dear god, are you kidding me? Seriously, Aiharu did NOT have a style. To think she would really pick shorts with a bear face on the butt saying 'No touchy!' Could I go and kill myself?  
**_

_**"N-O WAY" I refused while crossing my arms into X.**_

_**"I-kun!" she whined, putting on puppy eyes. Heeelp mee from this heeelll!**_

_**And so I spent a whole day arguing with mom about buying those stupid things. At the very end, I was allowed to choose myself.**_

_**I was really, really happy that someone went through so much trouble to buy me clothes. I was so delighted that I got a mom who loved me and cared for me. Was this a dream? Even though I enjoyed it all, I was still scared. What if this is just all lie? What if one day it will all end? What if someday, I will lose her?**_

* * *

_**"AIHARU!" I screamed, begging that all of this was just a nightmare. It was just a very scary nightmare, right? Please, someone tell me it is, right?!**_

_**She was lying on the floor, covered in own blood gushing from her head. The before so cheerful face was losing its color and her skin, ah, why was it so cold?! Why was this happening?!**_

_**"MOM" I plead, crying as much as ever. "Please, answer" **_

_**Why was she saying nothing? Why did she look at me like that? What was with those eyes? So empty yet sorrowful...!**_

_**"You see?! You are just a monster! You bring just misfortune, you are evil! If you have never involved this woman, she wouldn't have to end up like this" one of them said. I didn't want to listen to them, it was way too painful to hear their words. My beloved mommy was dying in front of my eyes. I held her in arms, calling her again and again.**_

_**"She has to hate you so much, don't you think?! It's all your fault! Just your! If you just got lost and didn't involve others, this would never happen!" he continued, madly laughing. **_

_**Lies, Lies, LIES! She couldn't hate me, right? I love her and she loves me. We cherish each other, we are family, right?! RIGHT?!**_

_**Suddenly, mom started crying. She was trying to say something, slowly her lips moved and whispered:**_

_**"I... hate... you"**_

_**And then, her eyes closed. Her heart stopped. My word was torn apart.**_

_**I was torn apart.**_

* * *

_Wait  
_

**_"She didn't say those words"_**

_What?_

_**"Aiharu didn't say**_** that"**

_She didn't?  
_

_But I heard it._

_****__"She didn't say those words"_

Yes she did.

_****__"She didn't_"

* * *

"If she didn't then what did she say?" I asked from sleep and suddenly woke up. It was already dark.

I sat down and stared somewhere in the room. No one was there, but I heard some voices from the downstairs. I stood up and headed toward door so that I would get out of this place. However it wasn't a good idea since my legs were a little numb. I fell.

"Damn this" I cursed and stood up again, this time annoyed enough to ignore my disobedient limbs.

I opened the door and slowly walked down the stairs, leaning on a railing. Finally, I got to understand their words:

"But what could have happened?" It was Black rabbit, her voice sounded awfully concerned.

"Who knows? But we have to find out on our own, since that crybaby is... unstable now" tch, thanks for being so honest, Ojou-sama.

"But how? We are from different worlds after all" Kasukabe remarked.

"I can tell you myself" I joined their conversation as I stepped into the room. "I guess?"

I owed them an explanation since I made them so worried. Yeah, I had to be pain in ass, right?

But there was just one thing troubling me. Was able to speak about it? Could I tell them without breaking down or getting an attack? Was prepared to confess my sins?

* * *

**Ok, this time no cliffhangers XD I know this chap was boring but it is kinda essential to start the real thing you know? Well then, matta ne? :)**

****** Ps: I'm sorry for a short chapter!** *bows down and beg for forgiveness*  



	12. A story about monster and angel

**Important! Please read!**

**Hello guys, I know I'm late with the update but the explanation will go later. Anyway, I have quite bad news for you :/ From today on, I will be kinda busy so I don't think that updates will be as fast as before... I'm not certain in what interval I will be able to post but for now I guess it will be once in two/three days. But who knows? Maybe I will be able to make it in one day (or unfortunately four days...)? Don't worry! I will be doing my best to update ASAP.**

******In terms of the late chapter, I was having a trip so I didn't get home until yesterday 22:00 and I was so tired to do anything and this chapter was really so hard!... Gomenasai, minna-san! Watashi o yurushite kudasaii! *bows down* But I made this one longer so I hope you won't mind? :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12: A story about monster and angel  
**

Izayoi's P.O.V.

_**A monster like me, to be treated with so much love and care, it was just a dream, right? Not only that woman wasn't scared of me, she even understood me, talked to me... Showed pity. It was way too beautiful for me.  
**_

* * *

_**It was impossible to believe it. So I didn't.**_

* * *

_**From that day, she took me to all places and played with me while smiling so happily. And I? I was thinking what kind of game was she playing with me or what was her objective. Dispose of me? Use me? Why else would someone talk to monster? Why else would someone as bright as her involved herself with a dark and hated devil like me? Why?  
**_

* * *

_**"From today on, you are my son!"**_

* * *

_**But when she said that, I was confused. Did she really like me or was it just a part of her game? Did she adopt me to be like mother and son or to own me like a dog? To make me her familiar and have control over me? I didn't know, but still felt so much happiness deep inside my heart. I was so delighted and glad that someone actually wanted me. But there still remained the suspicion.**_

* * *

_**That was reflected on how I was acting toward her many times. Even though I was avoiding to spend too much time with her, she always made me do so anyway.**_

* * *

_**"Let's go to a festival today" Aiharu suggested and looked at me with glowing eyes which made me avert mine.**_

_**"I don't want to" I refused with hesitation.**_

_**"Why? It will be fun!" She sat before me and **__**tried to make an eye contact since I avoided it. "Let's gooo"**_

_****__**"No!" I remained adamant and shook my head. I could see how she put on that sulking face.**_

_****__**"Why not?" she started pulling my left cheek.**_

_****__**"Because I don't wanna" **_

_****__**"You have never been at festival, right? It's fun" she declared and smiled.**_

_****__**I couldn't say anything, I wanted to go, but was something was preventing from doing so.**_

_****__**Suddenly, she grabbed my chin and kissed me on a forehead. She k-k-k-kissed me! I could only stare in surprise and embarrassment and feel how the blood rushed to my face. It was hot, wasn't it?**_

_****__**"Let's go" she smiled and without listening to my complains tightened me there. **_

* * *

_****__**Gradually, her kindness and love curved into my heart. But that was also the reason I didn't understand and got confused even more. I wanted to believe her feelings but something in me had already lost its trust for people. It was scared to get close to people and be hurt.**_

* * *

_**"I-kun, why won't you let me in?" Aiharu said frustrated. "Is something wrong?"**_

_**"Let me be!" I screamed, barricaded behind the doors of my room and hiding in a dark corner.  
**_

_**"Izayoi-kun, what's the matter?" she gently asked and stopped knocking. "Are you okay? Do you feel sick?"  
**_

_**"I don't know anymore" I whispered and begged for an answer. "Is this all... for real?"**_

_**I wanted to trust her, to like her, love her. But I was afraid of love. If it all turned to be a crappy game, it would hurt a lot. The more I would get attached to her the more it would hurt. However, what if she was serious? What if Aiharu really wanted us to be a family? Wouldn't it mean that I wasn't alone anymore? I... I didn't know! I didn't...**_

_**"Are you scared?" she asked out of blue. "Are you scared of people?"**_

_**I remained silent.**_

_**"I know that feeling, I-kun. You are completely right for hating and being afraid of them. Some humans are jealous, violent, they **__**lie, **_some even kill..." Aiharu dryly chuckled. "They are selfish creatures with big ego. But all of them has a good side either. It's not like they are a pure evil"

_**I listened to her words. She was right, I hated people, I was scared of them. I was afraid of those mean and piercing eyes, of their actions...**_

_**"If that is a definition of human being, then you are an angel" I stated quietly, but loud enough that she would hear me.**_

_**A laugh was heard from the other side of the doors.**_

_**"No way!" she said while bursting out in laughter. "I-kun, even I have a bad side. Everyone has something bad and good in them." she stated.**_

_**"What is that bad thing of yours?" I wanted to know.**_

_**"For example, I'm quite possessive if it comes to people I love" Aiharu confessed.**_

_**"That's not bad" I said.**_

_**"It is" she argued. "Just you see when I will not let you go out with friends because I will want to have you for myself" she joked.**_

_**"I would be overjoyed if you would do that" I whispered and smiled a little. Because... there would be someone who would need me.**_

_**"What did you say?" she didn't hear me what was on purpose.**_

_**"Nothing at all"**_

* * *

_**And in the end, I was sure. Aiharu wasn't a bad person, she was the best one. I was convinced by watching her all those days. By those words 'I love you' she always told me before going sleep.**_

* * *

_**"Do you really love me?" I looked into her bright blue eyes. Aiharu smiled and laid me on a bed.**_

_**"More than there are stars in the sky" She whispered while patting my head and playing with my hair.**_

_**"Can I trust you? Are you telling truth?" I wanted to be assured.**_

_**"Do you want me to repeat it?" She chuckled and laid down next to me. "I-love-you" Aiharu said and kissed me on a cheek.**_

_**"I love you, I love you, I love you!" She repeated again and again and kissed me every time she told me those words.**_

_**"I LOOOVEEE YOOUU" She started hugging me... no, **_**choking**_** me. **_

_**"I get it!" I yelled while trying to catch a breath. "Fine, fine! Please let me go!" I started fighting back, but carefully so that I wouldn't accidentally smash her...**_

_**"I will let go," the woman holding me in her arms declared. "only if you will kiss me too" and her expression 'blossomed'.**_

_**"Wha-!" I yelped and turned red. It was way too embarrassing, but I actually... wanted to do it.**_

_**A quick kiss filled with love landed on her cheek and for a first time I got to see her surprised face. I knew she didn't expect me to do it without a series of complains or to even do it.**_

_**"I-kun" she inhaled and then smiled from ear to ear. "You kissed meee" She squeaked and started hugging me again. This time it was a gentle and comfortable embrace.**_

_**"I love you" her voice resonated in my head and I couldn't help myself from smiling. **_**I love you too, mom.**

* * *

_**She even made me go to school. That's when she found out about my supernatural memory and intelligence.**_

* * *

**_"Incredible!" Aiharu exclaimed and popped her eyes. "Everything is correct!"_**

**_"Yeah" I agreed a little joyed that she was praising me._**

**_"Again! I still can't believe it!" She requested and wrote down random numbers._**

**_"Here! Let's see if you can memorize fifty numbers" and she handled to me a paper sheet._**

**_I looked at it and scanned the numbers one by one. I didn't really need to learn or try, just seeing it was enough since I remembered it as a picture._**

**_"Done" I said and returned the paper to the woman with a shocked face._**

**_"So quickly?!" she stuttered. "Anyway, you can start" and so she looked at the piece of paper._**

**_I embarked on speaking without a problem. It wasn't really hard, it was like I had a photo in my head and I could zoom it. I continued for about another two minutes and then finished._**

**_"So?" I asked with a dry throat._**

**_"A-AMAZING!" She started pulling my cheeks. It hurt._**

**_"Shtop it!" I demanded._**

**_"You are so awesome, I-kun! And cuuute" that woman pulled my cheeks more than before. It was freaking painful._**

**_"It huuts" I cried out and tried to break away. Finally, she stopped._**

**_"You know what? Today I will make you a pie!" She declared and started messing with my hair, not that I didn't like it._**

**_"Which flavour?" I asked a little interested._**

**_"Which one do you want?" Aiharu looked at me._**

**_"A-anything is fine" I said, I have never eaten a pie so I didn't know how it tasted nor what kind was she going to make. A pie... is it good? If it is from Aiharu, there is no doubt!_**

* * *

**_Aiharu was always so caring and kind. Every time I was troubled or had something in my mind, she would notice and comfort me_**

* * *

**_"I-kun? What's wrong?" The woman in front of me asked, looking at me with worried eyes._**

**_"Nothing at all" I didn't want to burden her. Even the fact that she was taking care of me was already too much of trouble._**

**_"Come on, you can tell mommy everything" She took my chin and made me lift my head._**

**_"What happened?" She graciously repeated._**

**_"It's nothing" I refused to speak and put on a stubborn face._**

**_"Oh really? You don't want to speak? Well, we will see" and so she started tickling me.  
_**

**_"S-S-Stop it!" I screamed while wiggling like a worm. _**

**_"Not until you say what is wrong!" Aiharu carried on 'torturing' me. I was on edge of tears when I gave in._**

**_"Fine, I will speak!" And she stopped._**

**_"So?" she demanded an explanation._**

**_"It's just... some people don't like me staying with you" I quietly said and averted eyes. If they were insulting only me, I would just ignore them and that would be it, but this time they involved Aiharu. They were talking dirty about her, the pure angel! How dared they?!_**

**_"Don't listen to them" She said and sat down next to me. "We don't live to meet everyone's expectations nor to do as they say"_****_  
_**

**_"But the problem is they speak about you like-"_**

**_"I don't mind it. As long as I'm happy, their words are nothing" she patted my head. "Do you understand?"_**

**_"Yeah..." I nodded, amazed by her words. "I get it"_**

* * *

_**She treasured me more than anything and freaked out every time something happened to me. Like when she found out that I was anemic.**_

* * *

_**"I knew it! You eat too little!" Aiharu started making a fuss out of it.**_

_**"I'm completely fine" I tried to assure her, but nothing could calm her down anymore.**_

_**"Kyyaaah, it's my fault! I should have paid more attention to what you eat!" She started crying... Oh my god, she started crying!**_

_**"N-NO! It's not your fault! I was anemic even before meeting you so don't worry about it!" I started panicking. What should I do when an adult woman cries because of something so absurd? She was way too overprotective and sensitive!**_

_**"What? Even before?" Finally, she stopped whining...**_

_**"Yeah, when I was seven a doctor came to orphanage and examined us" I explained and looked how the woman's face turned a little... dark.**_

_**"Those jerks" she hissed... wait a minute, what the heck did she just say?!**_

**_"Ehm... excuse me?" I looked at her shocked. So even she knows how to use these kind of words._**

**_"A-AAh, forget that word, okay? You are still so pure, I-kun, you can't be tainted yet!" She covered my ears and started saying something with a frowned face... I could clearly imagine her monologue. _**

**_I puffed my cheeks... really, I? And pure? Oh come on, the only one who is pure is you, Aiharu. I'm much more tainted than you think..._**

**_"Done?" I asked when I noticed that she stopped moving with her lips. _****_Aiharu put down her hands and sighed._**

**_"I'm gonna kill them" she declared._**

**_"If I wanted them to be killed, I would already do it" I informed her and smirked._**

**_"Anyway, I will make sure you will eat properly!" She stated with determination._**

**_"I have been always eating properly since you adopted me" I facepalmed._**

**_"No! This time you will eat more than ever!" She announced. "You are way too thin anyway"_**

**_Facewall_**

* * *

**_Before I knew it, a year was gone and I was eleven. That's when I started to be cheeky and mess with Aiharu._**

* * *

**_"You little monkeyyyy!" Aiharu shouted loudly and chased me._**

**_I was just laughing out loud and enjoying teasing her. I knew I would get a pretty long lecture but that would go later. Right now I just wanted to have fun._**

**_"Come back! I-kun!" She speeded up... Hell, she could run extremely fast when she was angry!_**

**_"No way! I don't want to die!" I continued on running for about another ten minutes._**

* * *

_**But I was still defenseless to Aiharu's sad face.**_

* * *

_**Suddenly, I found out that she wasn't chasing after me anymore and stopped. I turned round and saw her standing with a head bend down...**_

_**"Ehm... Aiharu?" I called out a little reluctantly.**_

_**She didn't answer so I slowly approached her and spotted that she was sniffing... Don't tell me she was crying!**_

_**"Aiharu, hey! Why are you cry-" and even before I could finish it, I got smacked in head. It didn't hurt, it was just a little smack by fingers**_

_**"You stupid, stupid, stupid!" She started yelling at me and cried out like a child.**_

_**"Oi! I was just joking! Stop crying! I'm sorry!" I panicked and tried to calm her down.**_

_**"How can I stop when you wrote that you are leaving?!" She cried even more.**_

_**"It was just a joke! I would never abandon you!" I assured the weeping woman and felt pretty guilty.**_

_**"That wasn't funny at all!" and again, she smacked me in head.**_

_**"Yeah, I'm sorry, mom" I apologized and swore to myself that there will be no more jokes like this one.**_

* * *

_**She was the only person I wanted to live for. Her smile and words were my motivation. The reason I was still attending school, not missing even one day and getting the best scores in tests was just to make her happy.**_

* * *

_**"I-kun! I'm so proud of you!" Aiharu hugged me so tightly that I almost couldn't breath.**_

_**"All of your teachers are praising you for your perfect attendance and scores!" she said with an apparent happiness in her voice.**_

_**"Could you please let breath?" I requested while being choked to death.**_

_**"Ah, sorry" she chuckled and loosened the hug a little. "But you are soooo intelligent!" She squeaked.**_

_**I just remained silent and smiled... I always wanted to see her like this, overjoyed that much that she would squeak, laugh and embrace me. It was one of the best feelings ever.**_

* * *

_**I just... loved her so much.**_

_**So much that when I lost her, my world was destroyed.**_

_**So much that when I realized that she was no longer here, I forgot how to live.**_

_**It was much more painful than being alone.**_

_**Because losing Aiharu,**_

_**was like losing**_

_**own life.**_

* * *

I told them about the woman I considered as mother and loved like no one ever before. I told them what she meant to me and what I meant to her. I confessed how much I loved her and how it hurt me when she died. However, I didn't tell them why or how she leaved this world nor what she said. I still couldn't talk about that.

"But there is something else chasing me from past" I stated with eyes fixed on a ground.

"Something else?" Black rabbit repeated and I nodded.

"The reason Aiharu passed away is... me. But before that, she told me her last words" I silenced and prepared myself for those words. "and those were" I took a deep breath in and said them out:

"I hate you"

No one dared to speak up, I knew they were way too shocked by those words to even say a word.

"T-that's too much" Ojou whispered with a shocked expression. "I was also a little rejected by people in my word but... that was just a little" she looked like she was on edge of tears. "I am aware of that people from our words are scared of those with Gift, but this... to be so cruel to a child"

"That's your word, mine is like that" I remarked.

"But I can't believe it" Kasukabe spoke up. "I can't believe Aiharu would say something like that to you"

"Yeah! She was a good person and treasured you so much! There is no way she would say that!" This time it was Black rabbit.

"But I heard it" a rather sharp tone escaped my mouth and everyone in room shut up.

I sighed and started again: "However... when I was at the festival... I met an old woman while thinking about Aiharu"

Those three looked at me curiously and I just continued: "She told me that Aiharu didn't say it. I don't get it though. How did she know about her or her words?" A smiled with an obvious confusion. "How does she know? And if she didn't say 'I hate you' what then?!"

"It might be a witch" Black rabbit said.

"What?"

"Some witches can read mind and even see into other dimensions" she informed with a serious face.

"Then does it mean she was telling truth?" Ojou joined.

"Yes, if she looked into Izayoi-san's word then there would be no doubt"

So... maybe Aiharu didn't really say it? But I heard it with my own ears! I heard her whispering it!

"Where is the guarantee that she didn't lie?" I demanded an answer.

"There is no guarantee" Kasukabe replied instead of Black rabbit. "But we can ask her about that, can't we?" and she looked at the blue-haired girl.

"Ah, yeah! If we will find her..." and the stupid rabbit smiled.

"Yosh, then I'm going" I stood up and headed to the door. I wanted to know... I had to know! What did she say to me? Did she blame me? Did she despise me?

"Wait! We are going too" Black rabbit declared and approached me.

"But before that," Ojou put on her serious and a little scary expression. "Your temperature"

"You are kidding me, right?"

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry for the late update and hope you won't be so angry! Byebye! :)**


	13. Let's play a game

**Hello there! Phew, I was pretty nervous 'cause I didn't know if I would make it in time and unfotunately... I didn't. I'm so sorry! But it's here, so go ahead and read!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Let's play a game**

Third person's P.O.V.

The four of the No Names, Black Rabbit, Izayoi, Yo and Asuka were heading to the place where the festival took place two days ago. It was also where Izayoi met the mysterious woman who was supposed to be a witch. Hoping that they will find her there or at least find a clue, they decided to search the place even though it was already very late.

"Is someone here?" Asuka asked, but no one replied.

"Hey! Old hag!" Izayoi called out while looking around for her. "Come out!"

"It looks like no one is here..." Black rabbit sighed.

"Hey you old witch, Come out! Or are you so ashamed of your wrinkled face?" the blond started provocatively laughing.

"I-Izayoi-san, you shouldn't say that. What if she gets mad?" The bluenette looked a little worried.

"I bet she is sooo old that she doesn't even hear us! I even doubt that she is able to tell a difference between a fish and cat!" and again, he laughed.

Suddenly a strong wind blew and forced everyone to close their eyes. While not knowing what happened, something threw Izayoi on the ground.

"You dared to call me an old hag!" An unknown woman hissed.

"Izayoi!" Yo yelled alarmed as she noticed what happened. The other two girls also saw the scene and intended to help, but it didn't look like Izayoi had any problem.

Izayoi knew very well who it was though her voice now sounded a little... younger? And the hands which she was choking him with also belonged to a woman in about her twenties. He opened his eyes and stared at the young and beautiful, but now furious miss.

"Could you please let go of me? It's kinda uncomfortable" the one on a ground requested with an untroubled face.

"Brat" the woman snapped and intensified the pressure on the boy's neck. "Why don't you just die?!"

"So you are that old ha- I mean, witch from before?" He queried with a teasing voice. Obviously, he addressed her old hag on purpose.

"You are that kid who fainted, right?" She sarcastically returned those 'flattering' words.

"Pff, you got me" He admitted with a smile on his face. "Well, could you please let go? Or should I do this?" He suddenly grabbed her hand and rolled at the left side. Now she was the one on bottom tacked by the strong teen who triumphantly grinned.

"Jerk" the woman frowned.

"Well then, I think you have to tell us something" the blond stated as his face got serious.

"Hm? You want to know what your mother said?" she laughed.

Izayoi toughened his grip of her hands and demanded an answer: "What were her last words?!"

"That hurts, kid" She grinned with a hint of pain in her face. "Do you want to know? Then get of me" she commanded.

"I'm not stupid to do so" he refused and pierced her with his violet eyes.

"Well, I have no choice then" she sighed and cracked her fingers.

Suddenly, everything got dark and the four 'No names' stared in confusion as the empty street turned into a big and dark house...

"Welcome to my palace" the witch announced... but she was no longer in Izayoi's clutches but sitting on a large chair resembling throne.

"You-" the blond boy who was now standing up hissed.

"Hm? What's wrong, boy? Did you think that witch isn't capable of something like teleportation?" She proudly asked.

"Yeah, you look to me more like a super weak chick with big boobs" he enounced tantalizingly.

"So you are perverted brat" she seemed rather amused than annoyed. "But you are completely wrong, boy"

"So you are not a chick? Then a guy?"

"WRONG!" She shouted and threw at the blond ... a skull?

"Just a joke, missy" he laughed as he dodged.

"Do you know how long I have lived? I'm one of the strongest witches in Little garden and you dare to make fun of me?! If I wanted, I could destroy you right now, impudent brat!" She declared angrily.

"Izayoi-kun, I don't think it's a good idea to pick a fight with someone you want to ask something" Asuka whispered.

The violet-eyed boy chuckled and said: "Guess you're right".

"Ehm... Miss witch, we didn't come here to fight. We just want to-"

"Ah? A rabbit!" the dark-haired woman approached Black rabbit and started to view her.

"W-what are you doing?!" the bunny girl asked a little startled.

"The rabbit ears are very valuable! If I could get them, I would finally be able to make my potion! Hey, can I cut them? Let me cut them, Rabbit-chan"

"N-No!" the blue-haired broke away from the woman and tried to cover her ears.

"Hm? Such a pity..." she sighed.

"Hey witch" Izayoi called her. "tell me, what did you see in my past?"

"Don't call me witch, I'm Serene, punk" she snapped.

"Fine, Serene. What did you see?"

"I saw how that woman died, and it kinda interested me so while you were unconscious I looked through your whole past. How pitiful you were" she chuckled and looked at him with mad and provocative eyes.

"And who is impudent again? To peek into people's own past" he grinned.

"I guess it was a little rude of me, but thanks to that, you will at least know your mother's true words" she remarked and came closer to Izayoi.

"You want to know, don't you?" she remarked. "But I won't tell for free"

"What do you want?" the blond asked while looking at the witch who was spinning like she was dancing at a ball right now.

"I want those rabbit ears" she pointed at the bluenette hiding behind Yo and chuckled.

"Denied!" Black rabbit screamed while looking pretty scared.

"You heard, Serene" Izayoi replied again and stared at the witch who looked very disappointed.

"I thought so" she sighed. "Well, I didn't really mean it. It's forbidden to use rabbit's ears after all." Serene turned away and headed to her chair.

"So what do you want us to do?" Yo asked as the witch sat down.

"Well, there is acutally one thing that I want" her eyes suddenly gained something 'evil' in them.

"And that is?" Asuka demanded an answer with an obvious impatience in her voice.

"blood of dragon" she announced with a challenging smile. "I want a blood of dragon"

"D-Dragon's blood?!" Black rabbit asked shocked.

"Yeah, that's right." Serene laughed madly and stared spinning again...

"B-but that's one of the most dangerous tasks! Almost no one stood a chance in getting Dragon's blood, some even didn't return!" The blue-haired one protested.

"Yeah, but that's unfortunately for you the only thing I want. Of course, if you don't wanna do it, I won't force you, but..." She turned her gaze at the blond teen standing with a frowned face. "I doubt this brat will give up so easily"

"You're damn right, witch" his dark face turned into a provocative one. "Sounds like fun"

"I-Izayoi-san! It's dangerous! I know you want to-" she was interrupted by the loud laugh coming from the teen.

"Dangerous you say? That's much more better than those boring games!" then he looked at the witch with a curious smile. "I accept your challenge, Serene. But I have one condition."

"Hm? And that's?" she stared at Izayoi.

"To turn this agreement into a game" he answered.

"Oh? So you aren't such an idiot?" the witch chuckled as she realized his aim. "Fine, I don't have a problem with it"

"Well, let's play the game" he declared and that's when their impossible mission started.

* * *

Black rabbit's P.O.V.

This was a bad idea! I didn't like it even a bit, but that problem child just agreed... and now?! We are in a crater surrounded by fire and lava! How did it come to this?

I understood that Izayoi-san just wanted to know the truth about his mother's words, but getting into something as dangerous as this was just too much! He was so irresponsible to accept this game! He is strong, but a dragon, a pure blood dragon is a big deal even for Floor master!

"Hey, stupid rabbit! You want to get lost?" Suddenly the blond teen aka the biggest problem child in this world called me.

I ran toward them to close the gap between us so that we wouldn't get separated.

"Izayoi-san, we should go back" I whispered and urgently looked at him.

"No way, we are already here and the game is valid" he answered without hesitation.

"But this isn't so simple, going after a dragon's blood is hazardous!" I objected and stopped him. "I won't allow this! As a friend and a guardian, I will not let you do something so risky! Please, let's go back!"

The boy just silently stared at me. After a few minutes, Asuka-san and Yo-san called us and he finally answered: "I have to do this, Black rabbit" and continued walking to the very core of this hellish place.

Every cell in my body commanded me to go back immediately, but I had to look after those children... I hated when they got themself in these kind of situations! More or less I expected Izayoi to do it, but I thought those two wouldn't agree.

To get dragon's blood, there was no need to hurt it too much, just a little cut was enough. But to do so, one had to get the only thing capable of cutting dragon's skin, and that is its own fang. Getting the fang was already very difficult, before we would take it, he would turn us into a grilled meat! So how in the world were we supposed to get it?!

"Hey, is this the thing you were talking about?" The blond boy suddenly asked as he bend down and picked something up. It was as big as his own palm and long like his forearm. Wait...

"AH! D-d-dragon's fang?!" I screamed as I realized that the blond discovered the essential tool to carry out our mission.

„B-but how?!" I couldn't believe my own eyes! How come could something as valuable as this just lie on ground? And it's not like those big and to snakes similar creatures just throw out their teeth out of blue.

„I took it from that corpse here" he answered and pointed at the... burned up skeleton of a man?!

„KYAAAAH!" I shouted shocked.

„You are so indecent" Asuka-san sighed.

„I bet he got the fang but got burned to death" Yo-san suggested, completely right.

„At least thank him, he saved us some effort" Asuka-san said while looking at the blond teen.

„You thank him, I'm indecent and stupid after all" Izayoi-san snapped with a smile.

„Thank you, Ms. Dead meat" the short-haired brunette said, obviously joking.

„Good job, Kasukabe." he chuckled with his thumb up.

„So we have the fang now so let's go get the blood" the boy's voice commanded and lead us deeper into the crater.

And so we had to endure another ten minutes of walking through this vulcanic-like place while sweating like some athletes who just ran a marathon with 20 kilometers.

Finally, we got into the core and to our surprise, found out it was much more bigger than expected. The place was resembling an enormous cave, and thankfully it was not as hot as before which I didn't understand.

We didn't have to search for our target, it was so big and extravagant, that even a blind person could see it. The dragon was lying on the ground, curled up and sleeping.

„Yosh, so we just need to cut it a little and get the blood. Good thing it's sleeping" Izayoi-san laughed while running toward the creäture.

„Izayoi-kun! Wait, you idiot!" Asuka-san yelled and went after him.

I was a little at ease, because I didn't expect the dragon to be taking nap... that was rare. It should be easy to get its blood since just a little cut won't be even sensible.

I just slowly walked toward those two with Yo-san by my side, watching as they get closer and closer. Suddenly, I noticed the small movement of its limb... it was only a small and almost unnoticeable. I looked if those two also saw it, but realized that it was possible to observe it only from a certain distance, from my distance...

„Izayoi-san! Asuka-san! Please wait, something is wrong!" I screamed, hoping that my assumption was wrong!

„What?" the brunette asked a little confused.

„I saw the dragon move! Please, retreat, I have a bad feeli-" and before I could finish it, I was stopped because of shock.

The dragon, it was awake. Its head was already lifted and eyes fixed at the two teens.

„Izayoi! Asuka!" Yo-san shouted to warn them from the big and dangerous thing just a few meters before them.

But it was too late, Izayoi-san and Asuka-san were distracted by us and let their guard down... and that's when the dragon took opportunity to attacked them.

As soon as the dragon hit the ground where our problem children stood, there was a big explosion. We ran toward them and yelled their names... But no answer was heard, just a horrible and brute roar from the red creäture with blood-thirsty eyes.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the wait, but at least I managed to write this chapter and I even got to start another one!**


	14. Let the show begin

**Hello, hello! As I said, I got to start it before but I didn't manage to update sooner... I guess I can't do anything about it since I really don't have any time... But I'm still doing my best to publish chapters as soon as possible!**

**In terms of your question, Enemotou-san, of course Izayoi's fever was gone, or else Asuka would probably bedridd him by ropes XD Anyway, I just thought that it was enough and returned to the storyline... or something like that :)**

* * *

**_As soon as the dragon hit the ground where our problem children stood, there was a big explosion. We ran toward them and yelled their names... But no answer was heard, just a horrible and brute roar from the red creäture with blood-thirsty eyes._**

**Chapter 14: Let the show begin **

Asuka's P.O.V.

Wha-? What happened? I remember that I ran with Izayoi-kun to the dragon and then... Black rabbit and Yo-san called us, they said something was wrong. And then, a sudden noise and a big pressure...

I opened my eyes and stunned in shock as I saw the blond teen standing before me and laboriously holding something... A little while after I noticed those scales and realized it. We were saved from the dragon by this supernaturally strong boy.

„Izayoi-kun!" I called out and stared at him. That's when I noticed some red liquid falling down from his palm like a waterfall... like a bloody waterfall!

„Get... outta here!" he commanded, apparently doing his best not to let go of the tail that was still trying to crush us.

„You are bleeding!" I tried to stand up.

„Get out, Ojou! I can't fight with you here!" he declared with a small smile on his face and yelled again: „Run!"

I did as he said, reluctant to leave him there alone. When I was far enough, I heard Black rabbit and Yo-san desperately screaming, but I didn't mind them.

„Deen!" I called out and watched as my Gift appeared.

The red mechanic golem picked me up and I saw how the tail of the giant creäture met the dusty ground and the blond teen jumped into the air, hight enough to see its whole body.

The dragon resembled a red snake, but there were strong limbs near the head and its tail with claws as long as my forehand. I could clearly see how powerful it really was, just a glance at it would scare anyone facing it. But we couldn't give up, I knew very well that he would never give up.

Izayoi-san landed somewhere not so far from the big thing and again, he jumped. But this time, instead of observing his opponent and analyzing it, he kicked the head.

The attack was very effective, our target wavered and roared painfully. Another punch was on its way but the red creäture moved its tail and smashed the blond into a ground.

„Izayoi-san!" Black rabbit called out and ran toward him. I noticed Yo-san walking in the air, like that time with a gryphon, and also starting a series of kicks. She may not have as much force power as Izayoi, but her attacks also weren't futile. However, after a while even she was sent flying to the ground. Fortunately, I reacted fast enough to command Deen to catch her.

„Yo-san! Are you alright?" I asked a little worried. The girl stood up and nodded.

„Hey Ojou, don't let your guard down!" A boy's voice warned us and I saw how the end of the dragon attacked us.

„Deen!" I screamed with a command to stop the tail.

The pressure was incredible, so much power could have only a falling building. Deen started to back and I got no choice to retreat since the Gift could no longer hold it... How could Izayoi hang on for such a long time?! He really isn't a human...

„Deen, attack!" I yelled and relied on the red machine.

The golem gift punched a little higher than the tail and the giant roared. I couldn't help but shivered from that sound...

Before I realized it, Izayoi dedicated another punch to the blood-thirsty creäture that collapsed right after receiving it. I started to believe that accomplishing this mission won't be so difficult. I even heard the boys satisfied laugh.

„Come on! Is this all you have? Bo-ring!" he declared while landing on the ground safely.

„Izayoi-san! Your injury!" Black rabbit took his hand and started to view it. I just hoped that the frown at her face in a short moment was just my imagination.

„I will stop the bleeding for now" I somehow heard the blue-haired girl who was right now smiling a little reluctantly. „Do you have someth-"

„ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR" my heart skipped beat... the feeling of an uncomfortable breeze behind my neck made me shiver even more, than I already was.

The dragon... this time, It didn't hold back. My intuition have been whispering from the very beginning that something was wrong. And that something was the fact the creäture wasn't actually fighting... It was playing with us, trying to kill some time or amuse itself.

I realized it, when our target showed how exactly big and powerful it was when the long and enormous body flew into the air. No wings, nothing to make it hold in the nothingness above us... And than, that furious yet *majestátní fire escaping its *tlama.

I tried to gulp but my mouth was dry like a desert. One part of me was scared and screaming at me to get as far as possible, but the another part wanted me to stay and watch it. Watch the beautiful yet fearful animal giving off some kind of roayal feeling.

„Good, Good!" Izayoi-kun was madly laughing and looked pretty fired up. I understood him very well. „It's getting fun!"

And so, our team started with attacks. While Izayoi and Black rabbit were in the 'offense' I with Deen were doing the defensive part with Yo-san supporting us all.

The teen with rabbit girl were doing better than expected despite not being able to fly like the target. But even with their enormous power, they couldn't manage to fight alone and needed someone to cover them. I was succeeding in it since Deen was able to block fire and stop the tail. And withnout Yo-san's air-support, Izayoi-kun and Black rabbit woudln't be able to attack continuesly.

Our victory was almost assured, but everthing turned upside down when the dragon smade havoc. It hit the rock wall of the crater and the hard and dark minerals started falling down.

„Izayoi-kun! Yo-san! Black rabbit!" I shouted and hoped they would avoid those super dangerous things falling at our heads. But before I could be assured they are safe, Deen started wavering and the next thing I remembered was a sudden pain that disappeared in a second together with everything around me.

* * *

Yo-san's P.O.V.

„Asuka!" I called out when I noticed the red machine being hit by a huge rock. I intended to run toward her to save her but we were forced by the circumstances and the dragon to retreat.

„I'm going there!" Izayoi suddenly declared and headed to the red gift lying somewhere on the ground covered by some smaller minerals.

„Izayoi-san!" Black rabbit screamed worried but had no choice and just found a spot where we wouldn't get hit. It was a crack between two 'walls'.

I was looking at the running teen together with Black rabbit and prayed for both of them to be safe and sound.

We waited, called their names, but there was still no reply. I was scared that they were injured, I was afraid of losing them! I had to go and help, what if both of them were stuck inside or, that would be worse, even got hurt and lost consciousness? I trusted Izayoi but even he wouldn't be able to protect himself and Asuka from both the unstable ground and unpredictable attacks from air. Not to mention the raging dragon above us.

„Black rabbit!" I cried out, so frustrated and helpless.

„They will be fine" she tried to comfort me, but it also sounded like she was trying to comfort herself.

About seven minutes later the catastrophe stopped but the dust still prevented us from seeing anything else than each other.

„Izayoi-san! Asuka-san!" Black rabbit got ahead of me.

I think I heard a faint voice replying so I called them again. I was right, I heard Izayoi's voice saying 'here' and immediately went after the voice.

When I spotted the blond teen, he was sitting next to Asuka while looking very pale. But even though his head and hand were bleeding and clothes torn apart on the backs his face still had the usual annoying smile.

„Why are you looking like that?" he asked while trying to stand up. I didn't let him though and forced the injured one to remain sitting on butt.

„Like this?" I frowned even more. „Maybe because someone recklessly jumped into meteor-like rain and then ended up like this" I pointed at him. Than I bend on my knee and looked at the head with clear signs of blood.

„Haha, you're right" he chuckled and stayed still. „But If that someone didn't go, this miss would be dead" he pointed by his eyes at the unconscious Asuka lying next to him. She looked unharmed so I aided Izayoi first.

„It isn't a light injury" I informed him.

„I won't die so easily, Kasukabe" he smiled and I read from that face one sentence: _„You won't get rid of me se easily"_

I carefully bandaged the back of his head while asking what happened.

„I found her lying here and that rock almost fell at her so I jumped there since something like that wasn't a big deal for me" he answered happy-go-lucky-ly.

„No big deal? What about your head and backs?" I teased him.

„Ah this? Just a scratch" he laughed.

Unfortunately it wasn't _just _a scratch. The blood still didn't stop and it wasn't also a small scar. I looked into his violet eyes and immediately felt at ease that he was at least still as lively as ever.

„Izayoi-san! Yo-san!" I heard Black rabbit calling with obvious concern in voice. She already saw us so there was no need to reply.

The girl was very relieved when she saw nothing serious happened but still made a big fuss of everything. We managed to calm her down and then realized one thing: The dragon didn't roar, nor did it attack us.

„I will go and take a loo-" Izayoi wanted to stand up but I didn't let him, again.

„You stay here, I'm going" I declared and quietly walked through big rocks blocking my view.

What I saw made me smile like a child. The giant red snake got hit by those 'meteors' and now lied on the ground lifelessly. But it wasn't dead, something like that couldn't kill a dragon.

I returned to those three as fast as possible and gave them information. Black rabbit's face got brighter and she went with me to the unconscious creäture with vials from witch Serene.

A small cut was really enough, but what impressed me the most was its blood. It wasn't red like the humans' but gold! We filled the vessel and retrieved from this hellish place.

Izayoi suggested to carry Asuka, but had his own problems for a while so I and Black rabbit took care of her.

* * *

Izayoi's P.O.V.

„No way" that damn (old hag) witch stared in disbelief with mouth wide open. „You did it... and are alive!"

„Yeah, so what?" I asked a little annoyed by her tone. She underestimated us, didn't she?

„I though you would die there! To be honest, I just wanted to get rif of you and sent you there" she admitted... something inside me wanted to hit her.

„But we cleared the game, you have no choice but to tell us" Ojou said. She woke up a while ago but was pretty noisy. But she was right, the rules are rules.

„Well then, Serene? I'm waiting" I smiled provocatively.

„Fine, don't worry. And since you did your part so flawlessly, why don't I show you instead of saying it?" she started chuckling, I didn't like it. She couldn't do _that, _right?

„Wait, what are you-" I didn't get to finish it and everything got dark. I heard her mad laugh and words: „Here is my prize, winners! Enjoy the_ show_!"

Suddenly, the darkness turned into a very familiar place... familiar house, forest, meadow... It all belonged to my world. And then... the woman with beautiful brown hair and clearly blue eyes and smile on her face. She was standing in front of the doors and waving at the blond boy with violet eyes and blond hair, at myself from once upon a time.

„I-kun! Welcome home" she kissed him... or me, and my head finally comprehended what was happening.

I was about to go through all of this torture once again

* * *

**Yeeeeess! I did it! I'm pretty happy and confident that this chapter wasn't crappy! But, there is one thing you may not have realized and that's that this fanfiction is near to its end... I don't know if you are happy or sad, but please, hang on! See you in next (maybe last) chapter.**

**Love you guys, Satsuki :)**


	15. what you really deserve is

**Hello, my dear readers!**

**I guess I miscalculated and this isn't the last chapter! True, I could glue this one together with the next one and make this the last but that would take me a little more time (and I'm already late with this one, soorryyyy) and I think this way it will be better to make you 'tense' (I'm sorry again), unless you aren't already fed up with this fanfiction and stopped reading it. If that's so, I'm sorry again for my horrible writing skills and boring ideas...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15: What you really deserve is...  
**

Black rabbit"s P.O.V.

"Izayoi-san?" I asked as I noticed the stunned blond.

We were teleported to an unknown place. There was a house, remoted from the other ones, standing in the middle of a meadow. On its right side there was a big and thick forest and on the left just... nothing but grass. Since it was on a smaller hill, the view from that place revealed a whole country with white houses, big things I didn't know (they were mainly from glass and hight about 200 meters) and many streets. I knew very well that this wasn't our Little garden.

Before our eyes, about eighty meters away in the house, there was a beautiful and bright woman with a boy... with a familiar boy possessing blond hair and violet eyes. She called him 'I-kun'. I really didn't know where I knew him from but he was so familiar! Was I just too dense to remember?!

"Hey, Izayoi-kun!" I heard Asuka-san calling.

The teen slumped down and started heavily breathing... Could it be that we were in his world? There was no doubt, since he reacted like this.

"What is this place?" Yo-san inquired while trying to calm the boy down.

"Izayoi-san's world... I guess" I answered, concerned by the sight of my friend breaking down... again.

Suddenly everything around us stopped, wind, the two people and even the sound.

"Welcome, welcome! Guess where you are?" a happy voice said out of nowhere. I recognised that voice, it was Miss witch-san's, but to my surprise she wasn't here.

"Why did you sent us here?" I asked, not minding her question but not daring to sound rude.

"Hm? Looks like you know where I sent you" I just realized that the voice came from a sky. "But your assumption isn't actually right" she said, confusing me.

"What do you mean, Serene?" Asuka-san hissed, she was obviously fed up with this 'game'

"The past" Izayoi-san suddenly declared, making me violently flinch. However after saying that, he looked paler than before.

"That's right" I focused on the witch's words again. "You are in past, four years ago, a day before your friend's guardian was killed"

If that was so, that child over there was the twelve years old Izayoi-san, right? Of course, why didn't I realize it?! That explained why that boy looked so familiar to me! Then... that woman, was she miss Aiharu? Yes, no doubt.

"Do you like it?" she asked with a overjoyed voice.

A smile... I could imagine her evil smile right now. Even her voice clearly sounded happy! How could she be so optimistic and carefree while talking about someone's death?! Or when she sent the one who was influenced by that so much even after four years?! How dared she show Izayoi-san this hell again?!

"Return us to Little garden!" I rather than commanded, plead.

"Hm? No way!" she laughed. "The game rules have to be fulfilled, no exceptions, am I wrong?"

No, she was not wrong. And that's why we were cornered with no choice but to watch. To watch how someone is killed before our eyes, watch our friend falling apart and suffer. So this... this is the prize? The prize for winning the game? Because... to me, it looked more like punishment.

* * *

Serene's P.O.V.

How cute, their reaction was so cute! That furious yet worried face of the long-haired brunette, those frustrated eyes of the rabbit and desperate expression worn by the short-haired girl! And on top of that, the boy, that lovely boy who called me not only once 'old hag' who was now near to blacking out.

He was completely different person from before, that confident and provocative smile was gone. Those violet eyes that had no fear in them were now shut, trying to stop the sparkling tears from falling down. But I understood his sudden change of character after seeing his past.

I_ am_ kind of a sadist, indeed, but torturing him and watching him break down wasn't my aim at all. I didn't send them one day before the event just to make the boy nervous or something. I did it so he would have time to clear his head and calm down.

I knew very well that this was cruel of me, but I also knew how strong that Sakamaki boy was. I saw it all, his hard childhood and the warmth from his saviour Aiharu. I could also say that I knew him better than anyone did, I saw all of his experiences and feelings after all. And that's why I sent him there.

He may appear like a naughty brat with no respect to elders (like when he dared to make fun of me) but he_ is_ nice. He is one of the most generous and sensitive people. I went through his memories and every harsh, violent or problematic thing he did was for sake of others or to help and protect. Like when he fought the water god... that rabbit girl surely thought he did it because he wanted to 'have fun', like he claimed, but he knew very well even before that her community wasn't in the best shape since she even had to summon children from different world, and that it needed help. He could even very well detect the lie and tension in her voice while introducing Little garden to them. That's why he challenged the god. To give something useful to the No names he didn't even know yet.

I smiled... I liked the boy, Sakamaki Izayoi. I was never keen on this ability of mine, to see into people's heart and past, it was annoying! No, rather it was painful. Even though that was before I learned to restrain the gift, I still didn't like to use it even now when I could limit what to see and what not to. But this boy, he drew my attention immediately.

First thing I noticed on him was his face, that frown and pain in it. I saw it on lot of people's face but this one was more... deep. I tried to ignore him but those thoughts in his head were leaking, leaking out and taking over his mind. I sensed it even from far even without having to use my ability. His heart was clearly pleading for help, crying out for a way to forget about all of those 'things' that happened in past. I couldn't help it but hear it all.

_**Help me**_

His unsaid wish pierced my heart and I started to lose control. I wanted to know what made him feel so grievously so I peeked, just a little.

**_It was my fault Aiharu is dead_**

Was the first thing I found in his head. So much blame was hid in this sentence. I had to know more, understand and help. I had to!

_**I loved her. Aiharu was my most precious one. She gave me name. She gave me birthdays. She gave me all I could ever dream of. Love. Care. Joy. Happiness. Feelings.**_

I first looked who this 'Aiharu' was.

Then, I watched their happy and love-filled live together.

And then witnessed her death.

_**I was the reason she was gone.**_

_**I was the one who killed her.**_

_**I was the cause of this.**_

_**I was a monster.**_

I pitied him, felt sad for him, but saw through one thing. And it was also the most important one. It was something that the woman said while leaving this world, something that had to describe what she felt all this time. Her last words.

unfortunately he didn't hear them properly, his mind was too blurred and frustrated to perceive anything from the outer world, the only thing he knew was that his Aiharu was dying. And then he was influenced by _them. _By those bastards!

I returned my gaze at the glass orb that enabled me to see them. I guess they didn't realize that I didn't really sent _them_ to the past, just their... how to say it, mind? Prehaps. Anyway, their bodies were still here, laying on the ground. The ones I was watching were something like ghosts, unable to be touched or seen.

I just stayed still, eyes fixed on the round thing and thinking... Those were the only things I was capable of right now. Sending them into past alone would already be very tiring, but this past belonged to a different word, it was about twice more exhausting than normally. But I decided to do it, not just because the rules of game (if it was the reason, I would just split it all and send them to hell), I did it for that hopeless brat.

I was lost in thoughts for quite a long time. In that word, it was already dawn but those little kids were still standing on the same place. All of them were desperate, I saw it in their face. I knew very well what they were thinking... I bet they were cursing me for sending them into that place, right? Well, if it was me there, I would also do so since that Izayoi boy was white like sheet and shaking like a leaf.

But I would be happier if they just thought I was such a sadist to make that kid go through his painful past again. Why? Of course, my pride and reputation didn't let me show any feelings like pity, sympathy or anything similar. Pff, it would be so embarrassing if anyone heard something about _that _witch Serene to helping a pathetic problem child. Yeah, very embarrassing for me! But I wasn't an emotionless hag to ignore it either!

I looked at Sakamaki Izaoyi who was still in shock. I trusted him, I believed he would compose himself and face it. I gave him a day, one day to prepare himself.

_If I would just say it, it would be meaningless, Sakamaki Izayoi. I put a lot of effort so that you would find way to be freed from that sorrow, now it all depends on you whether you choose to cope with it or run and hide... I know you can win in this battle, that is why I'm doing this. Don't disappoint me, don't let yourself be consumed by those memories. Don't think that Aiharu would say that to you, her priceless child._

_So open those violet eyes, uncover your sharp ears and listen to what she really did say. Comprehend her feelings. Save yourself, liberate from that burden and live in present, because... _**that's what you really deserve.**

* * *

**I know, I know. It's too short! But I swear to god that I did my best! I really did, trust me! I hope you will continue on reading this (horrible) fanfiction story. See you again!**


	16. Free

**Konichiwa, minna-san! Here is the last chapter of this fanfic. I hope you will like it cause I really found this the hardest chapter to write since it's the end? Ahaha, anyway, please enjoy!  
**

**Ehm... Enemotou-san? Did I disappoint you so much...? Yeah, I kinda understand it cause, really, the previous chapter was about nothing at all... I'm sorry, all readers!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Free  
**

Izayoi's P.O.V.

_Empty... Everything seemed so empty. The sound of rustling grass, the dark starless sky, everything I perceived seemed so hollow. I felt like I was sinking into nothingness, forgetting everything. I somehow couldn't remember what I was doing here or even why. I didn't mind it though, it was somehow relieving. _

"Izayoi-san?" I heard someone calling me. Black rabbit? What was she doing here? What did she want?

"Izayoi, get hold of yourself, please" Another one called. The voice belonged to Kasukabe. Get hold of myself? I was completely fine, calmed down and feeling great. Why shouldn't I?

"I'm completely fine though" I started laughing. I got a bit surprised by my laughter... was it really mine? Cause it sounded unfamiliar.

**Smack**

A slap landed on my cheek. It was a damn big slap, it hurt as hell. But... I stopped with that insane laugh. Actually, I stopped with all of this mad behaviour. I guess the pain pulled my mind back into body... unfortunately, it threw back also my memories and all answers for my earlier questions.

"Better?" Ojou asked gently. It kinda startled me since she just hit me that hard and now spoke with such a silent and considerate voice.

"Yeah, thanks" I chuckled, not out of amusement but a pure pain of remembering my position right now. "I'm really fine, don't worry" I smiled.

I hoped I just imagined how their face somehow got that hurt expression... I surely just imagined it, cause why would they make a face like that, right?

I lied down on a grass and turned away from them with a single 'Goodnight'. The last thing I needed now were worried eyes fixed at me.

Somehow, I managed to smile before. I was glad for being able to put an act even now, if I couldn't, I would just break down again and make them concerned. And I hated it when I made anyone worry.

So yes, I was fine. Completely and undoubtedly fine, cooled down and thinking rationally. I was... fine.

_Then why are you crying, dumbass_

I quietly chuckled at my pathetic self and closed eyes. It wasn't late, the sun went down just about twenty minutes ago, but I wanted to sleep. Maybe I was tired because of today's battle with dragon or maybe I just didn't want to think about anything anymore. Just waned to dive into sleep to be freed from this world... even just for a while would be enough.

But falling asleep was a little harder than I thought. I opened eyes and looked at my bandaged right arm. It was interesting... These kinds of wounds didn't hurt me at all but were clearly seen, whereas the wounds inside hurt as hell. Those could burn be from inside out but no one would know a thing. That was kinda wierd, wasn't it?

Well, not that I really wanted anyone to know about it, I despised being weak and pitied. But I was aware of the disadvantages of being strong. For example, not letting anyone see you act a little spoiled or scared, hurt. Not daring to call out for help or confess all sufferings. Not being asked if you are really okay while you are slowly dying inside.

My eyelids started getting heavier and heavier and I found myself falling into a deep sleep. The one that made me forget about pain and sink into that desired 'nothingness' that made all the pain and burden disappear. Even if it was temporarily, it was fine.

I was perfectly fine.

* * *

Sharp rays of sun forced my eyes to open and realize that _the day_ has come. It was still a bit early, about six in the morning, I guess? But giving the situation and all those thoughts in my mind, I couldn't bring myself to return to sleep.

I sat up and looked at the three sleeping soundly on grass. Black rabbit was lying right behind me, Kasukabe and Ojou following her. Now I understood what that rabbit once said: when anyone sleep, they looked really cute even though they might be problem child, paranoid worrywart, sadistic commander or friends-obssessed animal girl...

I smiled, I was really glad they were also here, but somehow felt uncomfortable. Maybe because they were about to see my past? But that didn't matter anymore since they already knew about it. Yeah... and we were about to see the most piercing part of my life anyway.

I could never forget the day, even now recalling all I did that time was easy. It started like all others days, waking up, getting ready and then going to school while leaving Aiharu alone at home... defenseless! I was still so carefree, not knowing what will happen next. Just dully sitting on a seat and answering teachers questions. Just trying to withstand a day with stupid children in my class.

A strangely pained chuckle found its way out, making me cover my mouth. I was still grinning behind the hand and losing myself in the memories.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I got hold of myself and turned back to see who woke up.

It was Ojou-sama, scanning me with her unescapable eyes. She kinda looked like she was thinking whether I was about to act like an idiot just like before or if I went insane with that creepy chuckle.

"Are you going to slap me again?" I smiled, trying to sound normally.

"Should I do so?" she asked, still not letting her eyes of me.

"You sure like hitting me, right? Like, you already did it twice" In a blink of eye, I saw her amused a little.

"Not really, it makes my hand hurt" she sat down next to me with.

"You are up quite early, aren't ya?" I asked, looking up to the azure blue sky with some fluffy clouds.

"You are one to talk," she sighed.

"Force of habit" I talked back.

"What kind of habit would make you get up this early?" the brunette sounded curious.

"I used to go to school, so waking early was necessary if I didn't want to go through hell" I laughed, remembering one day I refused to leave bed.

That time, it was the fourth day I started going to school, so I still wasn't used to it. Aiharu tried everything to make me go, from gently asking me to squirting water at my face. Aiharu then ended up crying and I was forced by myself to go despite hating that place filled with stupid monkeys...

"Interesting..." Ojou said, making me return to present. "I also had to get up early but it didn't become habit"

"Hm..." I absent-mindedly answered, still gazing at the clouds.

A silence befell on us, neither of us knew what to say now. Anyone in our situation would not know what to speak about.

I liked it this way more, I needed some peace and calm to prepare myself for today. I did _not _intend to show them my vulnerability again, even if I was about to see Aiharu die again. I was determined to remain that strong Izayoi at all cost.

"Will you be okay?" Ojou-sama asked out of blue, also looking up to the endless blueness. I chuckled.

"Of course" was the only thing that _could _be an answer.

"Good to hear that" she smiled a little reluctantly. "Well, I should wake Yo-san and Black rabbit"

"Yeah" I nodded and watched as she approached the two sleeping girls.

* * *

Third person's P.O.V.

A whole hour passed since the four trapped in past woke up. While waiting, not even knowing for what, Izayoi told them everything he could about this certain day.

"Today, my guardian Sakamaki Aiharu will die" he announced while staring at the ground. His friends knew very well that simply thinking about it was painful, not to mention telling them.

"When" Asuka boldly striked, not out of insensitiveness but to make talking to the blond teen easier.

"After I get home. About two o'clock" he answered. "Until then, I was at school and wandering in the city"

"Ehm... Since we already know what Izayoi-san was doing, what about observing Aiharu-san?" A small voice belonging to the blue-haired rabbit asked.

"I also suggest that" Yo joined.

"I-Is that alright? Izayoi-san" Black rabbit asked, uncertain and scared that the blond could lose it anytime.

"No problem, just do anything you want" he sighed. That monotone voice made his friends worry even more.

The three girls were helpless when it came to this topic. They didn't know how to comfort or encourage him. Even asking him if he was really okay, and they knew he wasn't, could hurt him more. So what should they say? Tell him not to worry about it and think about something else? To forget about his past? But how could he do so if he was going to go through that horror again? How could he forget about all of that? Was it even possible?

"In a while, I will leave to school" Izayoi suddenly said with his usual tone, completely denying any thoughts of him not being okay.

"We should hide since we don't want anyone to see us" Yo suggested.

Right after she said that, the four heard the sound of door being closed. They rushed to the closest bush and hid there. They were quite slow though.

"Something's off" Izayoi frowned and suddenly stood up and went toward his past self.

"Izayoi-san! What are you-" Black rabbit stunned when she saw the scene before her.

The little boy just went **through** Izayoi without noticing anything. It looked like he was a ghost...

"I get it now" the older blond declared and returned to surprised girls.

"How did you know...?" Asuka snapped out of shock first.

"Are you kidding me? Don't forget that it's me we are talking about. I would surely notice if someone was hiding in a bush" he sarcastically smiled. "Did you forget the first day in Little garden when this stupid rabbit was hiding herself?" he pointed a the blue-haired girl.

"That's true" Yo nodded. "So according to what we just saw..."

"It's impossible to anyone here see, hear or touch us" Black rabbit finished dazedly.

"Yeah, so no need to hide" the blond added and gestured them to go to the house.

The next four hours they watched as the brown-haired woman in her thirties did housework. They listened to her beautiful singing while ironing clothes, felt the warmth from her voice and watched her smile when she finished work.

Someone could say that it was pretty boring, but to those four, it was a dazzling sight. They have never seen someone give off so much love and happy spirit. It was like looking at a singing fairy while dancing. Dancing lightly like a very breeze.

When Miss Sakamaki finished her tasks, she started reading her book and that's when the four realized how much time has already passed.

Even though Izayoi was acting naturally, he could feel his whole body shivering. Everything inside him screamed to run and hide from this place, from Aiharu's face. But he couldn't, he was here to find out the truth, not to go to pieces.

"Whoa!" Black rabbit was went toward a table. "The photo..." she exhaled.

The picture she pointed at showed the woman together with small Izayoi on festival. Both of them were wearing yukata and the boy was holding a small sparkling firework while gently smiling.

"It's... beautiful" The other girls said, staring at the lovely photo.

The blond boy also was also looking at it but with different expression. He still remembered that day, it was his first summer festival with Aiharu. That day she made him go despite him refusing to. It was one of the best night, full of laugh and happiness. She even bought masks and played with him games like fishing the small and colorful animals and shooting prices. And lastly, looking at the shining fireworks in the dark sky.

"Izayoi?" Yo called the boy when she noticed the strange face he was making. "Are you al-"

"I'm fine, sorry" he shook his head to cast away those nostalgic memories.

The three girls started exploring the house and all pictures there. All of them were pictures of Izayoi when he was small, smiling and happy. It was such a rare sight for them, seeing their problem friend wear such an affable expression was like finding water in desert... They could never imagine him being like this.

While they were in middle of their research, the blond boy could no longer keep standing and decided to sit next to the woman reading her thick book.

Looking at her with teary eyes, he just whispered:

_I miss you_

And bend his head forward so that no one could see those drops trickling down from his eyes. How lucky he was that the girls were somewhere in the house, scanning everything in their view and not seeing him remember all those things that made him crave for Aiharu's love again...

* * *

Izayoi's P.O.V.

I woke up when someone shook my shoulder. Wait... woke up? When did I go sleep?

"Izayoi-san?" I opened eyes and found Black rabbit with that her worried face.

"What? Can't you let me sleep for a while?" I tried to sound annoyed.

"You have been sleeping a few hours already, Izayoi-kun" I saw Asuka standing behind the blue-haired girl.

"Hell, what?!" I snapped and violently stood up.

"But now that I think about it, nothing happened so we could have let you sleep a little longer" The brunette provocatively smiled. "I guess"

"Thanks for consideration" I sighed and started looking around.

"Where is Kasukabe?" I noticed one of us missing.

"She said she was going out for a little" the rabbit answered.

Go out? Why? Did she sense something? Or was she too bored to stay here? Anyway, it was impossible for her to get hurt since we were all like ghost, right?

"And Aiharu?" I continued on asking.

"She is taking a bath" The bluenette said while pointing in direction of bathroom.

I decided to go out too since the main character in this, as Serene said, _show_, was now taking bath. I couldn't stand being here again, so when I got a chance to get out of here, I would gladly do so.

It was cloudy, the sun was still shining but not as much as it should at this hour. I knew what the weather will be today. Rain. It will heavily rain just like the heavens were crying. Crying over her death.

I headed toward the forest where I used to go mushrooming. Walking through this old path made me feel calm and yet, it also awakened the wish to return to those days with my dear mom.

I knew this forest very well, I was always exploring it when feeling bored and even rested here. Climbing on trees and watching everything down there was one of the few ways for me to relax.

I lied down under a big tree that provided shadow and thought. What should I do? I was getting kinda bored, just sitting and waiting for the main event made me nervous and unsettled. I could do nothing else though...

Sight... my body was still shivering. I raised my hand and looked at it. It wasn't really noticable, the fear reflected on my body I mean, but as I said... for me, the less is a wound seen, the more it hurts. It really hurts.

I sucked in the air and shook my head. No more thinking about this, I went out to clear mind, not to get depressed even more.

"You sure you can be slacking here now?" I instinctively stood up and take a fighting position as I heard a voice. Recognizing the voice was easy, who else would talk to me now?

"Witch" I snapped while trying to curve my mouth to the usual provocative smile.

"Brat" she reciprocated with an amused tone.

"What do you want?" I straightened and looked up to the gray sky.

"Nothing really, just wanted to say that it's beginning" she chuckled.

"To hell with you" I retorted before running back.

* * *

Yo's P.O.V.

This place was similar to mine word but it was more... modern. But there was a complete difference between the people. Those in my world are more polite and kind. The ones here are wierd... they are so closed, unsocial and dark. I could not bring myself to trust them even if they acted as the best people in a whole universe. I just knew that they weren't good and nice, at least most of them not.

While observing residents of this town I found two suspicious looking men. They were much higher than me and looked pretty dangerous. Something inside me, maybe instinct, told me that those guys were about to do something bad so I followed them.

I didn't like it, they were having a disgusting conversation someone they hated. They called that someone 'jerk' and said that he should rot in hell where he came from. Those adults were horrible, even if some kid was rebellious and uncontrollable, it was still a kid! How could they say something like that?!

"That kid will regret being even born" one of them laughed madly. I hated it!

"Yeah, today, he will get what he deserves" the second one took out something from his pocket. A knife.

"Let's teach that monster a lesson, shall we?" they started with that horrible laughter.

Wait... monster? Knife? Today? It couldn't be... right? It couldn't, right?! I had to confirm!

I carried on spying them and got one hundred percent sure. They were talking about Izayoi.

I wanted to stop them, I wanted to kick a crap out of them! I had never felt this much hatred toward someone I just met... How could Izayoi live in this word? Full of those terrible men!

I didn't bother to listen anymore, I somehow ended up imagining how to shut their mouth. Strange, right? For me to even think about anything as violent as that...

Those pigs were walking by an unknown path but I knew their destination. I couldn't do anything though, following and watching was the only thing I was capable of right now. Every step I made was heavier and heavier as I was slowly realizing what was going to be next.

"Bastards" I whispered with a pained voice as I walked behind them. I just wished they would hear my opinion on them.

Two minutes, five, ten and we got to the place. To the house where Aiharu, Izayoi's step-mom was now all alone.

"Shall we go for that brat?" one of them joked... how could they joke about something like that?!

His partner nodded and kicked the doors of the house. I could see the beautiful brunette's shocked face as she realized what was happening. I found myself crying when I realized what was happening.

* * *

Izayoi's P.O.V.

Those bastards! These were them, I remembered those rotted faces of Aiharu's murders! I wanted to scream, cry, fight! I just needed to beat them up, I needed to show them what pain is! But I couldn't, I just could stand there and watch with Ojou and Black rabbit._  
_

"Who are you?!" Aiharu shouted while being tied up and pinned to ground. "Let go of me, you-"

"Is he here?" the jerk sitting on defenceless woman called his buddy.

"He isn't" the second one answered as he got down from upstairs.

"Hey, you" that jerk asked Aiharu. "You are Sakamaki Aiharu, right?"

"What do you want from I-kun?!" she struggled.

"I-kun? That's the nickname for that monster?"

"He isn't a monster! You brutes are!" I was forced to look at her furious face and listen to those dolorous words.

"Why would someone like you want to get involved with a monster? I heard you just moved to this town when you adopted him, right? Did he threaten you? Did he do anything to you? You can tell us, we will get rid of him" the one who was standing said.

"I-kun would never fo something like that! Let him be!" she cried out. My heart was screaming at the sight. My whole word was being torn apart again!

"Hm? So you grew attached to him? To a monster?" the one who pinned her down by his own weight started pulling her hair. "Could you be a witch?" he laughed.

"A witch you say?" I hissed while being held by the two girl so that I wouldn't get furious. "You say you she is witch?! She?!" I screamed. I knew that they couldn't hear me but I still wanted to scream out all of my thoughts.

"How dare you hurt her?! Bastards! Aiharu is innocent and pure! How dare you call her witch?! How dare you judge her with that dirty mouth of yours?! Burn in hell, assholes!" I yelled, starting to lose sanity because of seeing my beloved mom being hurt and bad-mouthed.

"Let her go!" I cried out. "Let her... go" This time, I plead.

From here, I already knew what was about to happen. I witnessed this scene from here on four years ago after all.

My past self rushed in as he, or I, heard the desperate cry of Aiharu.

"Who the hell are you?!" he yelled while still trying to catch some oxygen into lungs.

"Ah, our target came" the second one got the smaller me onto ground and threatened.

"If you move an inch, your mommy will die" he pointed at woman in her tears.

"Don't worry about me, I-kun. Please, run!"

"Shut up, witch!"the pig on her shouted.

"What do you want?" the child asked helplessly.

"We want to get rid of you dirty people" the one on me laughed. "Monster and Witch have nothing to do in this world"

"I-kun, ru-" Again, she was shut down by the one on her by hitting her head by a floor.

"Aiharu!" I cried out but felt something sharp and cold under my neck.

"Goodnight, monster" I heard as I realized what he wanted to do. He really wanted to kill me.

Suddenly, Aiharu broke out of the man and bumped at the one who started cutting my skin on neck with her own body.

"This bitch!" the first one stood up and started beating her.

She was adamant, not letting the enemy go and screaming at me to get away. I couldn't leave her there though and froze. I froze as I saw her biting the one with weapon. I almost lost my mind as I heard the sound of a bone being broken.

"Die, witch!" the last blow was sent to Aiharu's head and the dark red liquid was now trickling on a floor.

I heard myself screaming her name over and over, just to see her pale face with so many tears on it. A faint 'run' escaped her mouth.

"You see what you did? It's your fault that she is dead. If you weren't born, she could have lived a normal and happy life. You are the cause of misfortune! You killed her!" They declared and my past self started breaking down.

"You know? Right now, she has to hate you so much! Yeah, she has to despise you so much for ruining her life, brat!"

The kid who was now dazedly listening to their's words and looking at the dying Aiharu was no longer me. This was where the twelve years-old boy stood up and turned into a _real _monster.

We watched as the broken one approached his enemies and showed his real power. The power to torture people as much as he wanted and then kill them. That was also what he did.

With no light in his eyes, the boy returned to the woman covered in blood and whispered: "Do you... hate me?"

I remembered this. I was desperate back then and all of those words the two bastards told me about this being my fault got stuck in my head. But now... instead of her **_'I hate you'_ **that recalled her saying before dying turned into something else.

"I love you"

And I lost it. All my determination to stay strong was gone. I could no longer stand all of this, it was impossible.

Unable to stand, I collapsed on a ground with a pained cry.

* * *

Black rabbit's P.O.V.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked, looking at the teen lying on bed.

"Yeah" he whispered while looking at a wall.

A silence befell on us. The 'price for win' was finished and we finally got to return to the mansion. But right after that, Izayoi-san shut himself in his room for a whole day.

"Hey" he suddenly called. "Do you think that... she forgave me?"

I smiled and gently brushed his silky blond hair. "There is nothing for her to forgive" I answered. "I'm sure that she was happiest only with you. It's not your fault she passed out, she sacrificed herself just for her beloved child. For sure, she regret's nothing"

He stayed quiet.

"Aiharu-san was... a great person" I added.

"Yeah, she was" I saw a small smile on his lips and finally got assured. My friend is finally freed from that horrible past.

* * *

**So, this is it! The end! I'm really happy that you guys were really reading this! So, so sooooo haaapppyyy! Gyah, I suck at writing these kinds of notes, I mean ending words... or whatever. I just want to say that I really love you all for reading this fanfiction, encouraging me and giving me a chance to prove myself. I really, really, truly THANK YOU!**

**I think that I will start a new fanfiction, but I guess it will take a while to publish it so... Be patient, please? Anyway, I love you all! Sayonara, minna!**


End file.
